The White Wolf
by Miss Insane Insanity
Summary: Bella and Kim disappeared without a trace. A few weeks later, and the people of Forks and La Push had accepted that they were gone for good. When the pack came across what appeared to be a lone white wolf, they felt that it's trespassing and decided to destroy it in hopes of getting over Bella and Kim's disappearance. However, things turn out completely different. Rated for later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay. I knowwww I shouldn't post new stuff when I've got three other stories. Sorry. I blame it on my extreme case of writer's block. This is just a repost from an old Twilight story. Eh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. Any recognizable characters belongs to SM.**

**Chapter One**

Being sick sucked. Having thrown up this morning, well, it just made my day wonderful, especially with Charlie having forced me to go to school today. Couldn't he see that I was sick? Apparently not, I thought to myself as I blankly focused on the substitute teacher sitting at the Spanish teacher's desk, furiously typing away on her Blackberry. I sighed and leaned down on my desk, feeling sick and dizzy and just plain miserable. Lunch was next, and I really wasn't looking forward to a whole forty five minutes of Angela and Jessica talking about Tyler. Jessica had had a minor crush on him (who didn't she crush on?) last year, but then he suddenly up and left with his family, and was never heard from again. It completely tore Jessica apart, but having Mike as a boyfriend helped her get over her 'missing' friend. Why Angela was so sad, though, I'd never know. Maybe they were friends once? Ah well. It's not like I cared or anything, especially since the Cullens left Forks. Oh what wonderful memories were those few months after they left. I mean, what was greater than being a living zombie for a few months, right? Yeah, whatever. I may have been torn up about it, all depressed and shit, but the Pack opened my eyes and showed me how stupid I was being. Now all I felt for those bloodsuckers was anger. If I ever saw them again, I'll sic the wolves on them…  
Something hit my head and bounced down onto the floor. Mentally groaning I sat up, looked for the paper, and reached under my desk to retrieve it. On the front my name was written in Kim's neat writing. Kim was a transfer student from La Push, and also the imprint of Jared. Her reason for transferring was to be with me, her only friend that she could really talk to about Pack life without worrying about the guys finding out. Or that's what she told us, anyway. I folded open the note. One simple question stared up at me. **SO, DID JACOB FORGIVE YOU YET?****  
**I quickly scrawled back a reply. **_No, he's still not talking to me._****  
**Kim's reply came fast. **WHY IS HE EVEN SO ANGRY WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?****  
**I singed and wrote: **_I told him I was sick and tired of his stupid puppy love to me. He felt insulted and hurt, I think…_**_**  
**_I heard Kim snorting with laughter from across the room, which made me blush. Okay, so maybe I was a little mean to the guy, but he really was pissing me off. I was sick – I still am – and he kept pressuring me for a romantic relationship. I guess I just…snapped. The paper landed on my desk again. **HA, SERVES HIM RIGHT!****  
**Before I could even start thinking of a reply, a sudden wave of nausea crept over me, and I groaned, wrapping my arms around my stomach as if it would keep my breakfast inside. I could feel eyes on me and I just knew that I'd drawn the attention of the entire classroom. Great. My face burned with embarrassment. "You okay, kid?" asked the sub.  
"I'm fine," I mumbled. The sub nodded and focused on her Blackberry again. I sighed and righted myself again, pulling my brand new Blackberry out of my jeans pocket as I felt it vibrate. The stupid thing was a gift from the whole Pack, since they too each had one and they said that it was easier to keep in contact. The message was from Embry Call. **(AN – Underlined is Embry, italics is Bella.)**It read: What you doing tonight?  
_Nothing, why?_  
He replied: Up 4 a party tonight? It's just gonna be me, Quil + Paul. Maybe some Quileute chicks.  
_Um, I don't know… where's it going to be?__  
_In Port Angeles. Please, you have to come!  
_It's really not my scene, Embry…__  
_Just for once, Bells? I promise Jake won't be there. You need to have a fun night! Meet new people! Get DRUNK!  
_Embry, I'm not going to get drunk!__  
_Or not get drunk! I'll drive you…please come? It's a party for a friend, and she said I could bring a friend…  
_Okay FINE. How late?__  
_Grin. I'll pick you up at 5 at Kim's.  
_Sure, but I'm going only for you, Embry.__  
_I know :)  
I locked my phone and slipped it back into my pocket, grinning. Embry was probably the only guy in the world that could convince me to go to a party with him. I really hoped that tonight wouldn't suck too much. I was broken out of my thoughts as a new piece of paper hit me on my head and then fell on my desk. It was from Kim once again. **HEY, WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?****  
**Before I could reply the bell rang, signaling lunch. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked to the door. Kim was already waiting for me, so we walked together to the cafeteria, though neither of us was really hungry. As we walked, Kim asked me why I had been grinning, and I told her about tonight. She squealed and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so helping you get ready for tonight!" I nodded, feeling suddenly grateful. It's not like I had any fashion sense. We entered the cafeteria and continued on to our usual table with Angela, Ben, Eric, Mike, and Jessica. Kim and I took our seats, me sitting next to Angela and Kim sitting next to Jessica. I glanced around the table, noting that Lauren wasn't present. "Where's Lauren?" I asked no-one in particular, sitting back in my uncomfortable chair. The guys shrugged, looking as if they hadn't even noticed. Jess was the one that answered. "She's like sick or something."  
"Oh ok," I said, not really caring. For some reason I wanted something to munch so I grabbed a fry off of Angela's plate and popped it into my mouth. It tasted like cardboard. _Ugh_. Seeing my expression of disgust, Angela laughed and said, "That's what you get for stealing my food."  
"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled. Everyone laughed and I flushed, but I shook it away and smiled brightly at everybody and thanked my lucky stars that nobody has mentioned Tyler yet.  
"I got a text from Tyler yesterday," Ben casually said. Damn, I just had to jinx myself! Our table was suddenly silent as everyone stared at Ben with wide eyes. "What did he say?" Jessica asked in a shrill voice. Ben shrugged and played with his fork as he said, "He told me to tell everybody that he was sorry for up and leaving like that."  
"That's all that he had to say?" Jess asked, looking depressed. Ben nodded. "Yes, sorry Jess."  
Just then an announcement came over the intercom, telling us that school was ending after lunch seeing as an important matter came up and the teachers were to "report to room 23 immediately." All around the cafeteria there were whoops of excitement and shouts of going to First Beach in La Push. Our group decided to go, but I told them that I couldn't and that I had to go somewhere with Kim. They were a bit disappointed but they soon got over it and went their own way. Since Kim drove me to school, we headed over to her old Toyota. We drove around Forks aimlessly, the radio playing softly in the background. When Kings of Leon's _Sex on Fire_ came up, Kim turned up the volume so high I could barely think, and we sang the lyrics totally off-key as we finally sped to La Push, head banging and going crazy. A few cars honked at us, but we didn't mind them. I was glad that I felt cheered and distracted from being sick, especially when the sickness disappeared. We sang to more of Kings Of Leon songs, enjoying ourselves so much that by the time we entered La Push, the volume was on its loudest and we were singing our heads off. The people were staring and pointing at us, and in turn Kim and I smiled and waved at them as we drove to her house. When we arrived no-one was home, so we kept the radio on as we entered her house, only to have a huge fright when we spotted someone sitting on her bed. Kim grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and together we slowly crept back to her bedroom. The guy heard us and spotted us standing in ninja positions. It was a bit embarrassing, but whatever. He laughed and turned around; causing us to relax when we saw that it was only Jared, Kim's boyfriend. I decided to leave the couple alone for a bit and walked out of the house, wondering if they would notice. They didn't. I walked aimlessly down the road. It was silent for a Friday, not that I minded. Here and there couples were sitting in their yards and they waved at me. I waved back every time and continued on walking until I spotted Embry. A strange feeling came over me as I saw him laughing with Quil and Paul, and I wasn't sure if that feeling was a good or bad thing. So I sucked it up and walked over to them. Paul spotted me first. "Hey, vamp girl," he said with a flirty wink. I laughed and said hi to him. I walked over and ruffled Quil's hair and gave Embry a hug. He squeezed me tightly and held me a little longer than necessary. I blushed and pulled away.  
"Why does he get a hug?" Quil complained. I shook my head and, laughing, gave both Paul and Quil a hug. I sat down on the ground, leaning against Paul's legs.  
"So, did you guys hear the news?" Embry casually said. Quil looked up with interest. Paul shrugged and asked what it was. Embry gave me a sly grin as he said, "Bella's coming to the party tonight."  
"No way," Quil said, gazing at me with wide eyes.  
"Nice," Paul said with a smirk. "Jacob's going to flip."  
I scowled at him and said, "Jacob is not going to find out, which means none of you are allowed to phase until after the party!" The three werewolves nodded obediently. Good. I watched the guys as they kept on joking between each other with a smile on my face. I've never been too fond of Paul, but he's changed since I'm not really friends with Jake anymore, which was a good thing, I guess. And hopefully I wouldn't regret being friends with him.  
I just hoped that tonight wasn't going to end up in disaster.

"Are you nervous?" asked Kim.  
It was a simple question, but I wasn't sure of the answer. I was nervous because I was going to a strange place to party, which I never did. On the other hand, I was with friends that I knew would look after me. In the end I just answered, "A little." Kim nodded in understanding and pulled me to the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked a bit like me, but the similarities were so subtle that it was barely there. The girl in the mirror had super straight dark brown hair that hung just passed her shoulders, with a fringe hanging a little over her right eye. Her bright chocolate coloured eyes were lined with eyeliner and mascara, making them stand out. On her lips she had neutral coloured lipstick. She wore a simple black dress that fit her loosely but comfortably, and she wore black ballet flats. The dress fitted my body nicely, and the most important thing was that I was comfortable. "Thank you, Kim," I said and gave her a huge hug. She laughed, grabbed her Blackberry, and snapped a few photos of me. I complained the whole time, but she just waved me off. A honk sounded from outside. It was no doubt Embry. I grinned at Kim, grabbed my handbag, and ran out of the door. Embry was waiting for me in an old truck, dressed nicely in dark pants and a blue button-up shirt. I climbed into the car, waved to Kim, and told Embry that we were good to go.

"You look good, Bella," Embry told me, not looking at me. I blushed and looked out of the window. "Thanks, Em," I said quietly. "You do, too." And he really did.  
"Just promise me something?" Embry said. "No drinking, please."  
I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I wouldn't drink. I promise I won't." He nodded, looking relieved.

The drive to Port Angeles passed quickly with some mindless chatter, and soon we arrived at what appeared to be a club. "Embry!" I hissed. "I thought we were going to a party?"  
He smiled sheepishly at me. "The party is _in_ the club, Bella." When he saw my expression, he quickly added, "I'm sorry, I should've told you. You'll be safe though, I promise."  
I nodded reluctantly, knowing that I would be safe with three werewolves protecting me. It didn't mean that I had to like it. We climbed out of the truck and walked to the entrance of the club where Quil and Paul were waiting for us. Both Paul and Quil dressed in something similar to Embry. They probably decided it that way or something. We chatted for a bit before walking to the door. The bouncer let us in without question, just nodded in greeting. It was dark inside the club and the music was so loud that we had to yell to be able to hear each other. All around me there were people dancing to the beat, some of them grinding against their partners. I frowned with disgust and followed Embry through the throng of people as he approached a beautiful Quileute girl. She looked to be around nineteen years old. She was dressed in a really short black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her eyes were done up in a smoky style and on her lips she had dark lipstick. She wore killer heels and her silky black hair was put up in a messy but beautiful bun. When she saw Embry she gave what appeared like a squeal and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and told her something. She smiled happily up at him before gesturing at me, probably asking who I was. He beckoned me closer and I stepped forward a little shyly. He pointed at me and loudly said, "Bella." She grinned and attacked me with a hug. I was a little shocked, but hugged her back. She said something along the lines of, "Nice to meet you! I'm Melody! Are you Em's girl?" I furiously shook my head, but she only laughed and gave me a knowing look. What was that supposed to mean? She tried telling me something, but I couldn't make out what it was so I pointed at my ears. She pointed at my dress and gave me thumbs up, meaning she probably liked it. I smiled and pointed at her dress and held up two fingers. She smiled in thanks, grabbed my hand, and pulled me onto the dance floor. I tried to tell her that I couldn't dance, but she just yelled back that everybody could dance, and that everybody wasn't always good. In the beginning I just moved a bit awkwardly, but after a while I loosened up and completely lost myself in the music. I lifted my arms in the air and danced with Melody, laughing and actually enjoying myself. The whole crowd moved as one, as if we were one large being, and it was simply amazing. After what felt like an eternity I left the dance floor with Melody in tow, laughing as we walked to the restroom. The noise was dulled suddenly as the bathroom door swung closed behind us and I could finally think again, though my ears were ringing. "Now I can properly introduce myself," Melody said, coming to stand next to me. "Melody Saunders," she said, sticking her hand out.  
I smiled and said, "Isabella-call-me-Bella Swan." I shook her hand seriously, and we instantly broke out in laughter. She leaned against the surprisingly clean bathroom counters, fluffing her hair and looking at me. "So," she said. "What brings you here?"  
"Embry invited me." I shrugged. "I came with him, Quil and Paul."  
Melody smiled. "They're good guys. Are you and Embry, like, a couple?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully.  
I rolled my eyes at her. "No, but he is cute," I admitted, blushing.  
"Aw! I bet the feeling's mutual!" Melody clapped her hands together, smiling deviously. "Ever been drunk?"  
I shook my head warily.  
"Great! Let's get you tipsy so that you can tell Em how you feel!" I could tell that I wouldn't be able to change Melody's mind and resigned myself to the fact that tonight was going to be the first, and last, time that I would ever drink. I followed Melody to the bar apprehensively. She talked to the bartender for a while. He nodded and handed her a glass, which she in turn handed to me. "What is it?" I asked her, forgetting for a moment that she probably couldn't hear me. She seemed to understand what I wanted to know and yelled, "Brandy and Coca Cola!"  
I nodded and took a small sip of my drink. It tasted…nice. Soon I downed the whole thing and asked for another one. Melody laughed and gave me a refill. After a few more everything around me turned hazy and my world had started to spin. I was super confused but the one thing I did know was that I _had_ to find Embry. Melody was nowhere in sight. I stumbled my way through the people, trying to find Embry. I walked smack into a warm chest and fell on my bottom, but for some reason this was extremely funny and a giggle escaped from my lips. "Bella?" the person from above me asked. I giggled; his words sounded really funny to me. I looked up and saw a familiar face looking down at me. "Paul?" I giggled. I tried to stand up but slipped and fell down again. I hit my elbow hard. "Ow," I muttered. Paul crouched down and put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, what did you drink?"  
"Nothing, I swear," I murmured, giggling. My voice sounded slurred and funny. I giggled again as I tried to focus on Paul's worried face. "Why are you frowning? You're gonna get wrrrrrrrriiiiiinklessss," I said as I tried to smooth out his frown. He swatted my hand away, stood up, and reached down and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up and into his warm arms. I stumbled as my world tilted but he caught me. "Damn it, Bella," he muttered as he dragged me through the crowd. "Why did you drink?" I shook my head at him and stubbornly said, "I didn't drink anything!"  
All around us people were still dancing to the music, but everything was blurred and slow. We reached a quiet corner and Paul dumped me onto the floor, but he did it gently. He whipped out his Blackberry, typed a bit, and then put it away again. He sank down to the ground next to me and put his arms around my shoulder in a brotherly way. He pulled me so that I leaned against him. His warmth and my comfortable position made me feel sleepy all of a sudden. My eyes slipped closed.

It seemed like only seconds later that I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around me blearily. I was outside the club. Paul and Embry were arguing, Quil was talking to Jared, and Kim was sitting next to Quil looking miserable. Huh, when did Jared and Kim get here? "Kim?" I whispered. Her head snapped up and she looked at me. She smiled and climbed to her feet. When she reached me I realized that her eyes were rimmed in red. "What's wrong?" I asked her, feeling really worried. She sniffed and sat down next to me. "Harry Clearwater passed away a few hours ago," she said sadly. Oh wow, that's bad. I told her that I was sorry and looked at my feet. Kim shrugged. "It's okay." She shook her head and leaned forward a bit. "So, a little werewolf told me you were tipsy?"  
I blushed and looked away. I felt a little queasy to my stomach as I turned too quickly. "That was Melody's fault."  
Kim nodded and shrugged. "How was it?"  
"I didn't like it. Never again." I shuddered. "Why are those two arguing," I asked her, nodding towards Paul and Embry.  
Kim sighed deeply. "Paul is angry with Embry. He thinks that it's his fault that you had something to drink. Paul says that Embry was supposed to look after you and not leave you alone with Melody, someone you barely knew."  
"That's bad," I murmured. "I should probably break it up." Without waiting for a reply I slowly climbed to my feet. I felt a little light-headed but I pushed it away, putting one foot in front of the other until, finally, I reached the two boys. "Guys," I said in a raspy voice. They snapped their attention away from each other and onto me. I noticed Paul shaking and put my hand lightly on his arm. "Relax," I pleaded. "I'm okay, see?"  
"Dammit Bella, what the hell were you thinking? Something bad could've happened!" Embry exploded, his eyes burning with anger and disappointment. I shrunk back slightly and looked at my feet. I couldn't handle his disappointment. "I'm sorry," I said softly.  
"Sorry isn't going to fix this!" Embry yelled back, lifting his hands in the air to show his irritation.  
"Hey, lay off her a little man," Paul said sharply. "It's not as if you weren't drunk before."  
"Whatever man," Embry said and turned around. He walked to Quil and pointedly ignored even my existence. It hurt, badly. Tears burned in my eyes and I tried to hide it. Unfortunately Paul noticed and pulled me into a warm hug. "Sh," he whispered, "It's going to be ok, I promise. He'll get over it and come crawling back to you."  
I sniffled into Paul's shirt. He gave me one last squeeze and let me go. Kim was standing behind me. "I'll drive you home," she said. Paul nodded in thanks, bid me a good night, and walked over to Quil. Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her Toyota. I was feeling really tired and not in the mood to talk. Kim seemed to sense this and put the radio on. When we arrived home, Kim parked her car in the space where Charlie usually parked his cruiser and climbed out. The air was chilly outside, I noticed as we walked to the front door. I unlocked it and entered the house, thanking my lucky stars that Charlie wasn't home. Kim followed me upstairs to my bedroom. I dumped my purse on my desk and plopped down onto my bed. "Are you feeling better, Bella?" When I nodded, Kim continued, "I'll phone Jared and tell him we've arrived and that they could send one of the boys to keep watch."  
I nodded at Kim, but said, "You don't have to."  
Kim gave me a sharp glare, her deep brown eyes burning holes into the side of my head. "Yes, I do."  
"Or," I said quietly, "You could stay with me. Keep watch while I slept, you know?"  
"That would be nice," Kim agreed. "But I don't have the superhuman strength and speed."  
I shrugged. "So? It's not like anything is going to happen, Kim, and you know it."  
Kim looked a little uncomfortable as she said, "Jared and the pack will be really angry…"  
"Kim?" I said. "Quit worrying. Tell them I forced you or whatever." In the end I won and as soon as we reach my house, I changed into sweats and a large t-shit, crawled into bed, and chatted with Kim a bit. We talked about everything: boys, the Pack, Victoria, school, Embry, the Cullens. It was really nice to have someone to talk to about all of the supernatural stuff, even though it was kind of weird opening up to someone that wasn't a Cullen. But it was still a nice chat. Sometime during the conversation both of us had drifted off with smiles on our faces, not aware of who was watching us…

I sat up with a gasp. My room was completely dark and everything was silent, except for the steady breathing of Kim next to me on my medium-sized bed. The lone street lamp from outside casted strange shadows all over my room, and to be perfectly honest, I was completely crept out, but I willed myself to not dwell on it. Everything was silent, maybe too silent… But I swore that something had messed with my window and that was what woke me. Feeling a little paranoid, I slowly climbed out of my bed and crept towards my window. I felt like a girl in a bad horror movie, creeping to her very dark window to peer into her very dark yard where she thought something had messed with her window. I told myself I was being stupid and looked out of my window. Nothing was there. Just as I was starting to relax, there was a sudden blur and then a hauntingly beautiful face with a mane of red hair appeared in my window. Crimson eyes met mine. I did the only thing I could: I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember that this is just a repost. No corrections have been made. My new writing will only begin on chapter 12.**

**Thank you for all of the follows and favourites I have received (:**

**Chapter Two**

I swear the whole world came to a stop as I stared into her crimson eyes. I didn't want to accept the fact that she was _right there_ outside of my window; that she could break into my house with the tiniest bit of effort and drain me of my blood. Her eyes glared into my brown ones, and slowly her lips lifted up in a predatory smile.  
"Victoria." Her name left my lips with a breath as soft as a whisper, even though my heart was pounding a million miles per second. Victoria seemed to enjoy my fear. In fact, she seemed to revel in it. Something caught her attention and her eyes slipped to look behind me. I spun around and saw Kim sitting up in my bed with a dazed look. Fear clenched my insides. Why did she have to wake up?  
_Oh God, Kim, we're going to die._  
In the inside I was going absolutely crazy, and it was a wonder that I haven't passed out yet. Outside, I tried to be as calm and collected as possible.  
"Are you okay?" Kim asked groggily.  
I nodded jerkily at her, praying that she'd just go back to sleep or at least wake up fully and realize that there was a _fricking vampire_ right in front of me.  
No such luck. "What's your friend doing outside the window? Invite her in," she mumbled with a yawn. "She's pretty."  
Who knew that Kim was so stupid when she just woke up? I wanted to hit her or something, but instead I just stood rigidly and waited for Kim to wake up fully. It took about twenty seconds before her eyes widened with horrified understanding. She opened her mouth twice, but wasn't able to make a sound.  
I whipped around to my window again the moment I heard a shattering sound, only to be hit with shards of glass as Victoria broke through my window. She was standing in my room, ignoring Kim. Her eyes were on me only. At least it was until Kim gave a harsh shout and fainted.  
Victoria cackled. "She's pathetic, you know. She can't even stay awake when faced with a vampire."  
I shook my head to rid all thoughts of Kim and said, "There are wolves outside." At least, I hoped there was.  
Victoria cackled once more. It was a callous, obnoxious sound. "You mean those oversized pups? Not a sign of them."  
I froze. Where the hell were they? Then and there I remembered what I told Kim before we went to bed. I told her not to call the Pack. God, I could kill myself right now!

I steeled my voice, even though I was suddenly feeling very nauseous. "W-what do you want, Victoria? The Cullens aren't here, in Forks." I whimpered and then coughed; only now remembering that I was sick.  
"A mate for a mate," she said with an affronted tone, as if I was supposed to have known that already. "Your Edward killed my James, and now I'm returning the favour."  
"He is not my mate!" I roared at her, anger coursing through my veins. How dare she mention that good for nothing _asshole?_ But she didn't listen. Before I could even blink, Victoria blurred and then reappeared with Kim over one shoulder. Her ice cold fingers wrapped around my arm, so tightly that I was sure it was going to bruise, and the next instant the whole world was a dark blur as Victoria shot out of my window and sprinted out of Forks. Where we were headed, I had no idea, but I could only hope that one of the Pack boys were on patrol.

They weren't.

The air was freezing cold. Kim woke up and began crying when she realized that we were going to die. I repeatedly apologized to her for everything, and soon I was also crying. It didn't last long, though. I had to be strong. If not for myself, I at least had to be strong for Kim. I was the one responsible for this mess.  
After about ten minutes of running, Victoria slowed until we eventually stopped in a beautiful clearing where the air was ice-cold. She dumped us onto the cold and wet ground. I looked around at the dark night, but when I heard Kim's piercing scream I focused on her, only to have my eyes widen in horror. There was Victoria, bending over Kim and drinking from her throat. I panicked and felt a really warm tingle down my spine. Kim couldn't die because of me; I had to do something! I looked down at my hands and was shocked to find them shaking. In fact, my whole body was shaking, and I found myself suddenly angry at the whole world. At the Cullens for leaving me, at Charlie for treating me like a child, at Jake's puppy love… A sharp pain tore through my body and I shrieked, falling onto all fours. I heard a series of cracks and it felt as if my bones were repositioning themselves, shrinking and enlarging. The ground suddenly wasn't as cold anymore, however my _whole_ body ached. I laid there panting, my eyes focused onto my white paws.  
Wait, paws? The Hell?  
I jumped up with fright only to stumble, not yet used to my new…physique. I howled as loud as I could, hoping that there were other wolves out there that would hear and help me. Victoria released Kim's sobbing body and whipped around to face me, her eyes wide with horror. "Impossible," she whispered. She backed away when I growled at her, but realization came over her as she saw me awkwardly trying to stand, and a smirk found its way over her lips and she turned to look down on Kim's writhing, changing body before she fled, calling over her shoulder that "this is not over!"  
I whimpered and belly-crawled my way to Kim's body. She was crying and screaming and twisting around. I pressed my wet nose against her arm, which seemed to calm her a bit. She was changing, God help me. I howled again, this time a desperate, long howl. _Please, let there be someone that can help us… _  
**Hey kid, where are you?** – A voice asked from inside my head.  
_Oh my God, I'm going insane! _The same voice chuckled – freaking chuckled! – And told me I wasn't insane.  
**We're on our way. Who are you, anyway? **– This second voice sounded vaguely familiar, but at the moment I didn't really want to focus on the voices. All I could focus on was Kim, going through the change all because of my effed up life.  
**SHIT! It's changing into a leech!** – The first voice said again, and I had the weird sense that they were running.  
Kim gave another scream and it felt like the two other things in my head flinched. **My name is Jason, and I'm the Alpha. Do you know who that girl is? **– First voice, Jason, said.  
I told him that she was my friend, and they in turn told me to hang on and that they were almost where I was. Not two seconds later and two large wolves appeared in the clearing I was in. It clicked then. Werewolves. I was a effing werewolf. Just like the La Push guys… One of the wolves had long shaggy white and grey fur with intelligent brown eyes, while the bigger of the two had dark brown fur and bright green eyes. The brown wolf trotted over to me and nudged my side. It was Jason. The other wolf had disappeared, but soon came out of the woods in cut-offs. He looked _really_ familiar. "Hey," he said when he reached us. He then led me away and talked me through the steps of phasing back into a human. It was not easy, but after a while I managed to phase back. When I finally did I realized that I was completely naked. I blushed as the guy handed me an over-sized t-shirt. When I looked up at him, his eyes widened. "Bella Swan?" he asked incredulously. I nodded shyly. "Hey, it's me, Tyler, the guy that disappeared after nearly running you over with a van?" he said in a joking voice, then added seriously, "Sorry about that."  
"Tyler, hey," I said brilliantly, still sitting on the ground and staring up at him. He chuckled and offered me a hand. I gratefully took it and soon I was standing, a bit awkwardly, next to him. "Why did you…" My voice trailed off.  
"Disappear?" he asked. I nodded. "I'll tell you sometime Bella, just not now."  
"I understand," I said, and I really did. I probably wouldn't just give my secrets away to someone I haven't seen for about a year. No scratch that, I **wouldn't**. I followed Tyler back to the clearing where a very human Jason was standing. He was really big, with darkly tanned skin, thick dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled an easy smile at me. "Hello, I'm Jason Whitfield." He sounded a bit awkward, as if he was still new to this. Come to think of it, he probably was. I smiled a little and said, "Isabella Swan. Pleased to meet you, Jason."  
Jason then explained that we were werewolves and descendants from the neighbouring Quileute tribe, but way back. He then explained everything that I already knew thanks to the La Push pack, but I kept my mouth shut about the other pack. What if Jason didn't know about them, and would think of them as a threat? I shuddered; let's rather not think about that. We then started the long walk back to Jason's house. Or at least it felt long. The silence was nice, but after a while I couldn't stand it anymore. "How do I look like as a wolf?" I didn't ask anyone in particular, but it was Tyler that responded. "You're snow white, but you have a dark brown patch just above your tail."  
I grinned. Impressive. "You'll show me later, right? How I look, I mean."  
Tyler nodded and said, "Obviously."  
Just then I remembered something. "Jason?" I asked tentatively. He stopped and looked at me with an 'mmhmm?' "What's going to happen with Kim?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer. He gave me a gentle smile. "She'll be alright, Isabella. I already contacted someone in our pack and he'll bring Kim to my house. We'll watch over her, see how much control she has, and then we'll decide what to do. We're not monsters, Bella," Jason said.  
I gave him a grateful smile and spotted the house up ahead. It was huge, but looked cosy. It wasn't fancy; it was a two storey house painted in woodsy colours. A delicious smell wafted from the open door and, embarrassingly, my stomach rumbled loudly. The guys laughed as theirs followed. Jason took the lead and walked through the open door, I followed behind him. The house inside was brightly lit with billions of photos covering the walls. The floor was a light wood. I followed Jason to what I guessed was the lounge. I could hear voices coming from the room and I was suddenly nervous. What if they didn't like me? As if he could read my mind, Tyler put a calming hand on my shoulder and gave a light squeeze before dropping his hand again. Jason then led me into the lounge where the talking stopped and everything was silent as the room's three occupants stared at me. It was two very attractive guys and one girl. I blushed and looked at my bare feet, now more self-conscious than ever about the fact that I was wearing only an overly large T-shirt. "Guys, this is Isabella Swan. She's just phased."  
The room exploded with noise as the three seated teenagers asked how the hell it was possible for a girl to have phased. Jason calmed them down and explained that he would have to talk to their Elders, and that he had no idea. Then he disappeared and left me alone with the three strangers and Tyler. He decided to introduce me to everybody. "Bella, this is Drake Anderson." He gestured to the guy sitting on the floor. He seemed to be really tall, lightly tanned and toned. His dark hair hung in his grey eyes that peered up at me. "Hi," I mumbled shyly. He grinned back and winked playfully. Tyler rolled his eyes and pointed at the next guy, "And this is Damian Marx." Tyler gestured to the guy sitting on the couch. Damian was a _really_ attractive guy, super tall, lightly tanned and not too muscled. He had a boyish grin and light brown eyes. "Hey, new girl," Damian said with a grin, and I found myself smiling back. Lastly Tyler gestured at the girl sitting next to Damian on the couch. "Lastly, that is Clara Mason." Clara was a pretty girl who looked to be about fifteen years old. She had light skin and a lot of freckles on her arms and a few dusting her nose. She had curly dirty blonde hair that fell to just above her elbows with a choppy fringe hanging over her right eye. She had an oval shaped face, a slightly sharp nose and average lips. Her piercing greyish-blue eyes looked deeply into mine. "Hey," she said, and I noticed she had a weird accent. She noticed my look and said, "I'm from South Africa." I nodded and waved awkwardly. She stood up and walked out of the room, saying something about helping someone in the kitchen. Tyler sat down on the couch next to Damian where Clara had sat and motioned for me to take a seat on the floor. I sat down and played with my fingers. I couldn't help but worry about Kim. She was going to be broken when she realized that she was a vampire, what with Jared being a werewolf and all. And what if Kim turned out to be an uncontrollable newborn and we had to kill her? Had to rip her apart and burn the pieces? I shuddered and hugged my knees to my chest. "Are you okay?" I looked up and met Drake's grey eyes. I nodded just as someone entered the room. The guy was average height but he had huge muscles. He had black hair and brown eyes, and the same russet coloured skin as the Quileute people. In his arms he held a very unconscious Kim. The room suddenly filled with growls. "Shut up," Tyler snapped at the other two guys. "She's a friend."  
Relief washed over me. I jumped up and ran over to the guy and looked down at my friend. Kim was freakishly pale, which was surprising and really worrying what with her having russet coloured skin and all. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her lips were bloody from where she bit them. Even in her unconscious state she kept jerking as the venom coursed through her veins. "Oh God," I whispered, running a finger over Kim's burning face. "This is my entire fault." My eyes filled with tears and this time I couldn't stop them from escaping my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I would not allow these people that I barely knew to see me cry. I heard Tyler calling after me but I ignored him, just kept running. I didn't know where I was going, and after a while my vision was so blurred by my tears that I couldn't see anymore. I collapsed onto the wet ground, sobbing my heart out. _Why did everything have to happen to me? _I thought as I pounded the ground with my fists. _First the Cullens, Victoria, James, Jake, and now Kim. God must hate me.  
_After a while I was done crying, but I was too exhausted to get up again. Let the new Pack worry about me, I didn't care. All I could think about was how in one single night, my whole world was turned upside down and everything I knew, was changed. Forever I would have to live with the fact that thanks to me, Kim's life was over. I could only hope that, one day, she could find it in her cold dead heart to forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**NB: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, SO PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME.**

**Chapter Three - Clara  
**I walked into Jason's house with my head bowed down. I was really embarrassed about how I had reacted earlier, but I liked to think that I had the right to freak out since I've had one hell of a night. I followed the sound of laughter into the dining room where nobody noticed me, so I cleared my throat hesitantly. A woman that sat next to Jason and looked to be around twenty lifted her warm brown eyes to me. She smiled warmly at me. "You must be Bella. I'm Callie, Jason's imprint," she introduced herself. I gave her a half-smile and looked around the dining room. Drake was sitting on one of the chairs with Clara-the South African girl-who was smiling shyly at everybody, sitting on his lap. Drake wore the biggest grin I've ever seen. Damian was on a chair opposite of Drake and Clara and was talking to the unknown guy that had brought in Kim. They looked extremely…friendly with one another, and I found myself wondering if one of them was gay. Not that it mattered, really. Tyler was standing next to Jason with a pretty girl in his arms. She looked different from most of the others, what with her not having russet skin and all. She had thick curly brown hair that reached just passed her shoulders and bangs that framed her angular face. She had high cheekbones and full pouty lips. I noticed that she was actually really short, probably around the same size as Alice. The girl noticed me staring, untangled herself from Tyler's hold and walked over to me with a smile. "Hey," she said. "I'm Mandy. You're Isabella, right? Can I call you Izzie?" I nodded slowly, my mind working really slow for some reason. "I'm actually usually called-"  
She cut in, "Bella, I know. But I wanted to have a nickname for you that the others didn't use." She shrugged and gave me a hug. I felt really awkward as I stood there and let her hug me. She let me go and bounced back over to Tyler. He looked down her with love shining in his eyes as he told me, "She's my imprint."  
"That's great, but isn't imprinting supposed to be rare?" I asked, remembering what Jake had told me a few weeks ago. Jason walked over to me, nodding. "How are you holding up, Bella?" he asked me. Concern showed in his eyes as he looked down at me. I shrugged and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ears as I said, "I'm alright, I guess."  
He nodded and said, "Good, good."  
"Are you hungry Bella?" Callie asked as she appeared on the other side of me. Without waiting for a reply she grabbed my arm gently and led me away and into the kitchen. She opened the microwave and pulled out a plate which she handed to me. On it was some shepherd's pie that smelled heavenly. "I'm afraid I'm not the best cook, and shepherd's pie is about all I can make," Callie said apologetically.  
I rolled my eyes at her as I stuffed the delicious food into my mouth. "It's great," I said around the food. She frowned and playfully smacked me. "Don't talk with your mouth full of food!" she scolded, half serious and half joking. I swallowed the food and grinned at her. "Sorry, mom," I joked. She laughed and shook her head at me, smiling. "How long have you and Jason been a couple?" I asked her while I ate.  
"Well he imprinted on me about five months ago. Before that the two of us were good friends. He was dating a very nice girl but when he disappeared, Kelley – the girl – thought he left her and ran away. Her body was found a few days later. Jason came back from where-ever it was he hid when he was all wolf, only to find that his girlfriend was gone, murdered." Her voice trailed off as she looked down sadly.  
I felt really bad for Jason. "I can't imagine how that must have felt like," I whispered, feeling miserable as I placed my plate in the dishwasher. It was like at my birthday party when I knew that I had permanently lost Edward. He was never ever going to come back to me, no matter what I did. If I died, he probably wouldn't even attend my funeral. Asshole. To think that I had actually loved him and all he did was throw my pathetic humanity back into my face. _Well guess what, Edward, I'm a werewolf now and I'll rip you to effing pieces if I see your pathetic bloodsucking ass in my territory! God, I hated that man._  
I had not realized that I was shaking until Jason appeared next to me and put a calming hand onto my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed Callie calling him. Oh crap, did I scare her? What if I had hurt her, like with Sam and Emily back in La Push? I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself if I hurt her, or hurt anyone that was now part of my family. I'd rather die than hurt them. I don't know where all of that came from, but all I knew was that it just made the shaking worse and worse. Soon I was practically vibrating and Jason had no choice but to physically drag me out of the house. He talked to me in soft tones until my shaking subsided and I was only left breathing heavily. The guys of the pack stood around me in a circle, arms crossed and watching me with narrowed eyes. Even possibly gay Damian was glaring at me. Slowly I stopped shaking completely and it left me feeling completely drained. This night had been far too long. I sank down to the ground and put my head into my hands, feeling stupid and angry with myself for almost losing control earlier. From all around me I could feel the angry glares of the guys and it really made me feel like crap. "You could've phased and hurt someone," Drake said in a hard voice. "Next time you better control yourself, alright? I know you're new and all but get a grip already."  
"I'm sorry," I whispered pathetically as, one by one, the guys turned and walked away. Somehow, the anger and silence was way worse than it would have been if they had yelled their heads off at me. In the end it was only Jason left standing directly in front of me. He sighed and crouched down in front of me. "Hey, it's alright," he soothed. "You've had a rough night, we get it. And you're a newbie. So how does a hot bath sound to you?" I nodded and numbly followed him back through the forest and into his house, head hanging low.

That night (or was it morning? I wasn't sure) I couldn't fall asleep, so I walked to the next room where I knew Kim was staying in. I could hear her whimpers all the way into my room. I stood at the door with my hand on the knob, not sure if I should go inside. What if one of the girls was in there? In the end I thought _what the hell_ and twisted the doorknob and entered the room. Clara was sitting in a chair next to Kim's bed, reading a book and dressed comfortably in sweats and a tank-top. She looked up and met my eyes. She put her book down next to her and walked to the back of the very plain room, probably to give me some space. I swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in my throat and slowly walked towards the bed. Kim's face was shockingly even paler than it had been earlier, and her lips had turned a sickly blue colour. Her face was covered in sweat. I noticed that someone had cleaned her body and changed her into some sweats and a t-shirt. I gently wiped her hair out of her face and turned back to Clara. She was watching me thoughtfully through her grey-blue eyes. "Why did you move here, to where-ever the heck we are?" I asked her randomly, really curious. Her eyes hardened almost immediately and she looked away. "Because where I lived was hell," she said.  
"Why?" I asked her. "What could be so bad about South Africa?"  
"I just grew up in a bad home. My mom hated me. My father left us. My sister moved in with her friend to get away from my mom. My mom was insane. My brother died and my mom blamed me." She said all of this in monotone. I winced. That was really bad. "How did," I cleared my throat. "How did you get here, then?"  
"Callie and her family visited South Africa for vacation a few months ago. They saw me, alerted social services, and somehow they adopted me," Clara replied. "I'm really grateful towards my new family. Without them, who knows where I would be now."  
I felt sorry for Clara. I couldn't imagine living in a place where my mother hated me and blamed me for my brother's death. Thinking of, I asked her hesitantly, "Clara, if I may ask, what happened to your brother?"  
She lifted her eyes and gazed steadily into mine. "I killed him."

**Sorry for the rushed filler chapter. I wrote this in an half an hour and I'm on my way out. If you have any questions, feel free to review or PM me (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I'm sorry, what?" She did not say what I thought she did. She couldn't have said that. No sane human being could ever kill their own brother.  
Clara lifted her blue-grey eyes to gaze steadily into mine, face carefully blank. "I killed my brother," she repeated. "I killed him with my bare hands and watched as he faded away." Clara pressed her lips shut firmly, clearly done talking. She watched me for a few seconds, and then with a final glance at Kim on the bed behind me, she exited the room and closed the door softly behind her. My mind was whirling with confusion and shock. Why would anyone kill their own brother? It was completely insane. Was it even safe to be around Clara – The-Girl-Who-Killed-Her-Brother? Would she kill each of us in turn, too? I shook my head to clear it, feeling a headache coming on. She had to be safe otherwise Jason would've kicked her out long ago. With one last glance and a kiss on Kim's forehead, I exited her room and slowly walked back to mine, my feet dragging. I fell down onto the bed, noticing that it was getting light outside. _I wonder what Jared is doing? And Seth and Paul and Embry? Have they seen my room yet? Did they think us dead?  
W_hen I opened my eyes again the sun outside was hanging low. It was nearing twilight. I lazily climbed off of the bed and stretched, wincing when I moved a sore muscle. For a moment I was confused; _where was Kim?_ But then I remembered that she was changing into a vampire. It was strange to think that, less than a year ago, I would've done anything to be one of the Cold Ones, and now my best friend was slowly changing into one, and _I_ was the enemy. _If only the Cullens could see me now._ Shaking my head, I opened the small wooden closet. Inside was brand new clothes; they still had their tags on. A smile tugged at my lips as I mentally thanked whoever it was that bought them, before grabbing a simple jean and a t-shirt. I also grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom. I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me. But when I turned around I let out a scream, which was quickly followed by the room's other occupant's girlish scream. Drake was sitting in the bath and was staring at me, open mouthed. He had absolutely no bubble bath to cover his privates, and I, unfortunately, saw more than I _ever_ wanted to see of him. I quickly slapped my free hand over my eyes, grimacing.  
"God, knock much, Bella?" Drake tried to sound threatening, but really his voice sounded a little squeaky. I laughed and bit my lip as I shook my head. "You could've locked the door, Drake," I pointed out.  
He mumbled something and I heard the sloshing of the water as he climbed out of the bath. After a few seconds, he said, "You can open your eyes now."  
When I looked at his face I nearly burst out laughing again. His eyes were downcast and his russet skin was flaming red with embarrassment. "Stop laughing," he snapped. When I didn't, he grabbed his clothes and stormed out of the bathroom, bumping my shoulder on his way out. I couldn't even bring myself to feel annoyed; instead I drained the bath of its water before climbing into the shower. The water was nice for all of three minutes before it suddenly turned ice cold. I let out a shriek and jumped out of the shower, banging my elbow on the glass accidently. Shivering, I grabbed my towel and started to quickly dry myself off, all the while feeling grateful that at least there was no conditioner in my hair at the moment, or any soap on my body. After I was dressed I turned to look into the mirror only to take a startled step backwards when I saw myself. The Bella in the mirror looked nothing like I did. She had thick dark brown waves that reached just past her – surprisingly broad – shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face. Her skin had darkened a bit so that she looked rather tan, and she had developed some muscles. It also seemed that she had grown a little bit taller. I frowned at my reflection who copied my motions. Where was the old Bella; the one that I've been for most of my life? For some reason I felt a pang of loss in my chest, but I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and walked out of the bathroom. My stomach was growling and it felt painfully empty, so I followed the smell of food down the stairs and into the kitchen. Strangely nobody was inside except for the unfamiliar guy that had brought Kim into the house. He looked miserable seated at the table with his head in his hands and his eyes closed. I slowly made my way to him and sat down in an opposite chair. I hesitantly reached over the table and softly laid my hand onto his tanned arm. The touch was so soft it was barely there, but the guy felt it and his muscles tensed before relaxing completely after a few seconds. My heart ached for the guy even though I didn't know what the matter was. After a few minutes he sat um straight, avoiding my eyes. His eyes were dry. He cleared his throat and asked meekly, "Want some coffee?"  
I nodded and stood up from the table and made my way to the kettle. I filled the kettle with ice cold water and watched it as it boiled. The guy prepared our coffee and put the two mugs in front of me. "So do you have a name?" I asked him as I filled the mugs with the steaming hot water. "Jacob," the guy mumbled as he accepted his coffee. My insides clenched at the familiar name but I shook the feeling away. "Are you okay, Jacob?" I asked him, brushing my hair behind my ears. "Fine," was his short reply. Shrugging, I made my way back to the table and took a seat. I was struggling to remember the names of all of the people I've met the last…wait, how long has it been? A day? Two days? I made a mental note to ask someone later. I couldn't help but wonder about the Pack back at La Push, and poor Charlie. Last I saw him was Friday morning when I yelled at him for treating me like a little girl. What will he do now that I was gone? I was broken out of my thoughts by the new pack as they entered the kitchen, all laughing. Jason held ten pizza boxes that he placed onto the table in front of me. He picked three up and handed them to Damian, Tyler, and one to share for Clara and Mandy. He then handed one each to Tyler, Callie, and Drake, and took one for himself. He left the room then and paused long enough to call that there was one for me and one for Jacob, who had been so silent the whole time I totally forgot his presence. I grabbed a box and followed the laughter outside into the back yard. It was lit up with a lot of little light bulbs placed all over and from the light of the house. The pack was seated all over the place on logs that were placed in seemingly random locations. Jacob was seated next to Damian and they were talking quietly to each other, seated the furthest away from everyone. To my far left were Jason and Callie, who were making out. I quickly averted my eyes. To my immediate right were Clara, Drake, Tyler and Mandy. They were laughing loudly at Mandy who was glaring down her nose at them. When they didn't stop laughing she gave them the finger and stormed over to me. Her pale face was flushed red with anger, and I could tell with just one look at her eyes that she was seething mad. She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to a log opposite to Damian and Jacob. "Damn guys," she huffed, "Think they know everything."  
"Hey, I'm not a guy," Clara yelled from where she was seated. Drake and Tyler laughed loudly as Clara mock glared at Mandy.  
"Whatever," Mandy growled, sitting down with a huff.  
"What happened?" I asked her as I took a slice of pizza out of my box. I took a bite and nearly moaned at the deliciousness that was BBQ Chicken.  
"Those three idiots over there" – she nodded at Tyler, Drake and Clara – "are laughing at me because I don't want kids. I mean, who does? Who in their right minds would want to go through the pain of giving birth? Not me, that's for sure. And it's not like I want to ruin my perfect body just to have a little crying baby – not to be vain or anything! My body is perfect as it is, and I won't _ever_ give it up.." and that was where I tuned Mandy out. I stared blankly at her as she babbled on and on _and on_ about babies and how much she hated them. That girl never stopped talking, did she? After another five minutes I couldn't take it anymore. "I agree with the no-baby thing," I told her loudly.  
Her emerald eyes brightened and she yelled to her boyfriend, "See, I'm not the _only_ one who doesn't want children!"  
The sudden silence was deafening and I winced. Clara and Callie's mouths were hanging open with shock, and the guys were staring at me as if I was crazy. "You...don't...want...children?" Callie asked me slowly, her gaze disbelieving. When I nodded hesitantly she released a scary (and pretty convincing) growl before pulling something out of her pockets. She stood up and marched until she was stood in front of me and held the item in front of her as if it was some precious trophy. It was a cute, tiny little sock. It was black with little cartoon fish on it. "Sock," she said and looked at me expectantly.  
"It's a sock," I repeated in a steady voice that belied the fact that I was melting inside.  
"Isn't it cute?" Callie asked me with wide puppy-dog eyes and a smile on her lips. I tried to remove my gaze for the sock but I couldn't. It was the cutest thing ever! Finally admitting defeat, I nodded and said, "It's a sock. _A cute baby sock_. It's adorable!"  
Callie stood up with a pleased smile. "See? It's cute," she said, then firmly added, "Babies are cute."  
I pulled a face at her. "The sock may be cute, but babies? Not as cute."  
Callie narrowed her eyes at me and was about to open her mouth, but Damian beat her to it. "Why don't you want to have children?" he asked.  
"Because I used to date a vampire." I clapped a hand over my mouth. OH. MY. GOSH. It just slipped out! I hadn't meant to tell them this, and they were probably going to hate me now!  
"You what?" The whole pack yelled in unison.  
"Nothing," I said, drawing out the word. I could feel my traitorous blush creeping up my neck. "I was only joking?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Darn it.  
"Was he good?" That was the most unexpected question, especially from Callie. "Was he hot?"  
"Callie," Jason hissed in the background.  
I looked Callie in the eyes and nodded, feeling heat creep up my face. Curse you, blush! The guys made sounds of disgust and told us that they were going to patrol, and left us in a hurry. Clara left with them. Callie took my arm and pulled me back into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was a pretty room, decorated all over with pictures of the pack. It made me miss my friends from La Push even more than I had been before.  
I took a seat on Callie's large bed, sitting so that I was facing her and Mandy. "So where are you from, Bella?" asked Callie as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest for warmth. I pushed some hair behind my ears as I answered, "I'm from Forks. I live with my dad Charlie."  
Callie's mouth dropped open with shock. "You can't be from Forks! I have, like, a million friends from Forks! How did you even get here?"  
I shrugged. "Um, it's a long story.. Hey wait, where is "here", exactly?" I asked with a frown.  
"We're on Markham Reservation, a half an hour's drive from La Push," Mandy said. "You didn't know?"  
I shook my head 'no'. "I was attacked by a rogue vampire, and that is how I got here."  
The two girls nodded their heads, seeming to understand that I didn't want to go into detail, for which I was really grateful for. We chatted a little more about me so that they could get to know me better. After about an hour it was Callie's turn. "So, tell me a little about yourself, Callie," I said with a smile.  
Callie grinned excitedly. "I'm from here, and I've lived here for my toddler years. When I was thirteen we moved to La Push because my dad got a new job teaching at Forks High School. Four years later I came to visit one of my friends and decided to stay with her for a year. I met Jason five months later and lived here ever since."  
"That's nice," I said with a smile. "And your parents? Do they still live in Forks?"  
Callie nodded. "Yup. I'm visiting them on Friday, and I can't wait!"  
I smiled at her. "Can I go with you?"  
Callie suddenly turned serious. "No."  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"She said you can't go, Izzie," Mandy said seriously.  
I felt my temper flare. "Why the hell not?" I demanded.  
"Because you may lose your temper and phase," came Jason's voice from the doorway. I spun around to face him, forcing myself to calm down. "I will never hurt my friends!"  
"You may do so accidently, Bella," Jason replied, watching me warily.  
My anger spiked again and I could feel myself shaking slightly. "Ah, Bellie has got a temper," Damian said playfully as he appeared next to Jason. I narrowed my eyes at him and let a warning growl slip through my lips. He immediately stopped smiling and gave me an uncertain look. "Don't mess with me, Damian, or you won't live to regret it." With that said I pushed passed him and Jason and left the house with my supernatural speed. I kept on going until I found a grocery store. It was rather large; definitely larger than the one La Push had. I entered the store and walked around for a bit. After a few minutes I walked to the sleepy looking guy sitting at the till. He looked to be around fifteen and also rather cute. "Hey," I said lamely, hoping the guy wouldn't find it too random.  
"Hey," he said, looking awake again. "I'm Keith. Need some help?"  
I nodded sheepishly. "Do you maybe have a cell phone I could borrow? I'm here visiting and I lost mine." I guessed it wouldn't hurt to lie. Surprisingly Keith nodded and handed me an old looking LG. I accepted it with a grateful smile and walked a little away for some privacy. I punched in the numbers I knew by heart and pressed the green button. I pressed the phone to my ear, praying that he would answer._ Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring . . . Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring . . .  
_I was just about to give up when he answered. _**"Hello?"  
**_I released a shaky breath and closed my eyes, drinking in the sound of his voice. "Embry?"  
There was a moment of silence on his side, and then, _**"Bella? Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Where's Kim? We are all worried sick!"  
**_My heart nearly stopped. _Kim_. I had completely forgotten about my best friend who was busy changing into a vampire. How was I supposed to tell Embry that one of the Imprints was now a vampire? The answer was simple: I wasn't telling. "I'm safe, Em," I whispered finally, my voice choked.  
He was silent for a moment, and all I could hear was his heavy breathing. _**"And Kim?"**_ He asked it slowly with a forced calm voice that told me he knew something was horribly wrong. My only answer was a sniffle. _**"Bella, what about Kim?"**_ he repeated, his voice stronger now.  
"We're both safe," I babbled out, silent tears streaming down my face. _This was it. This was my final goodbye to Embry._ I had to stay strong. "Listen Embry, you're never going to see me or hear about me again. None of you will. So _please_ look after Charlie for me, okay? And tell the Pack I love them." I paused as a sob passed through my lips. "I'm going to miss you, Em. Love you," I said, and pressed the 'end call' button. _This was it, _I repeated in my mind._ This was my final goodbye to Embry, maybe forever._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed :)**

**Chapter Five: Kim**

The night had a disastrous ending. Harry Clearwater had passed away. Melody Saunders, the birthday girl, had managed to get Bella to drink, which lead to Embry being very angry with Bella, and when she woke up she'd be pretty upset. Oh, and then there was the fact that Bella was passed out. How could Embry have been so stupid to leave Bella alone with Melody? He knew what kind of reputation she had. Idiot.  
Bella woke up, and I told her about what happened earlier. She seemed only a bit upset. I watched as Bella stumbled over to the fighting Embry and Paul. Clearly the girl had forgotten how dangerous two angry young wolves were.

"Damn it Bella, what the hell were you thinking? Something bad could've happened!" Embry yelled from where he was standing. Bella's reply was too soft for me to hear. "Sorry isn't going to fix this!" Embry yelled again and I saw Bella shrink back. What the hell was that asshole's problem? He was the one who invited Bella to Melody's party, and he was the one who joked earlier about Bella getting drunk. I swallowed down my annoyance when I saw Paul pulling a teary Bella into his arms. I quickly stood and brushed the dirt off of my jeans, and then made my way to Embry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed at him.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "She was acting stupid," he murmured angrily, "What was she thinking?"

Anger surged through me and I shook my finger angrily in Embry's face. "Oh no, you can't go around blaming Bella! You were the one that abandoned her in a strange place to the mercy of Melody! Effing Melody Saunders! No wonder the poor girl ended up drinking," I snapped at him. I shook my head and walked over to Bella and Paul, not bothering to wait for a reply. When Bella turned around I told her, "I'll drive you home." Paul nodded at me with a thankful look and left. I gently grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to my Toyota. The drive was silent except for the background music and the occasional sniffle from Bella, which I pretended not to hear. We soon arrived in Forks and I parked my car in Charlie's usual place. I helped Bella out of the car and waited while she unlocked the door. I followed her up the stairs and into her room. She immediately fell down onto her bed and breathed in deeply.

"Are you feeling better, Bella?" At her nod, which I didn't really believe, I added, "I'll phone Jared and tell him we've arrived and that they can send one of the boys to keep watch."

She gave a nod but said, "You don't have to."

I glared at Bella. What was she playing at? Maybe the alcohol was still messing with her brain. "Yes, I do," I replied in a hard voice.

"Or," Bella said quietly, "You could stay with me. Keep watch while I slept, you know?"

Now that she mentioned it, it did sound pretty nice. I knew Jared would be so mad at me, but he would get over it. I could be very convincing if I wanted to be. "That would be nice," I finally said. "But I don't have the superhuman strength and speed," I reminded her.

Bella gave this weird little shrug thingy. "So? It's not like anything is going to happen, Kim, and you know it."

"Jared and the pack will be really angry," I said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. What if something did happen? They would blame me for sure…

Bella, seemingly reading my mind, said, "Kim? Quit worrying. Tell them I forced you or whatever."

After a few more minutes I caved and agreed to stay the night without telling the pack. Bella gave me a pair of really warm sweatpants and a t-shirt that said "I HEART Forks" with a little wolf underneath. It was sort of cute. We chatted for a while about our lives until Bella fell asleep. I leaned over her and put out the light. Her room was dark and I felt a little awkward as I slowly lay back down again. I could feel Bella's body heat and with a frown I realized that she was super hot, almost as hot as the Pack boys. I went over the last couple of days in my head. Bella's been feeling really sick and kept complaining about it. I felt concern for my friend. Was she okay? That was the last thought I had before drifting off into the dream world.

I sat up groggily. Something had woken me but I didn't know what it was. I heard talking and looked up and saw an eerily pale Bella standing next to a gorgeous red-head girl, who was – strangely enough – outside the window. "Are you okay?" I asked Bella sleepily, my eyes still half shut. Bella gave a jerky nod. Jeez, what was the girl's problem? Bella gave me an intense look, as if she was trying to tell me something, but my mind was still too sleepy to make sense of anything. I pushed my hair behind my ears and said, "What's your friend doing outside the window? Invite her in." I yawned and added, "She's pretty."

Bella didn't reply and instead she kept gazing at me with that intense look. I shook my head, hoping that it would help wake me up. It did. I once again looked at the girl and realized what was wrong with the picture. Firstly, she was outside. Secondly, she had deathly pale skin; and last, but not least, her eyes were blood red. As in oooh-I'm-a-vampire-and-I-wanna-suck-your-life-juices red. My whole body froze and a chill went down my spine as I met her eyes, freezing me in place. A shrill scream escaped through my lips and, embarrassingly, I fainted. When I once again regained consciousness we were travelling through the woods at impossible speeds. The wind was ice cold and I began crying. This vampire was going to kill us and it was all Bella's fault! We were going to die. I knew I was thinking irrationally and that it was in no way Bella's fault, but I couldn't stop my panic-filled thoughts. So if it wasn't Bella's fault, then it must be… the Cullens' fault! Yes, the damn vampires were to blame.

Unfortunately I still couldn't stop crying. Bella also started crying now and she kept apologizing. We cried together and, with difficulty, I clutched one of her hands in mine. We were in this together.

The running seemed to go on forever but eventually we did stop. The vamp dropped Bella and then me. I landed painfully on my elbow which brought even more tears to my eyes. I glanced over at Bella, but she was looking around us thoughtfully. I wish I could catch her eye to tell her, one last time, how much I appreciated her being my friend. Even though we hadn't known each other for too long, she was always there for me when I needed her. I could ask her questions about the vampires without the stupid prejudice that the wolves had. She was there for me when Sam yelled at me, or when I had a fight with Jared, or when my parents kicked me out for being pregnant (they accepted me back though after a week). Bella was the only one that knew the real reason I was attending Forks High now, and for that I was really grateful. I've only been pregnant for a short while now and thankfully nobody had noticed. Then I realized that Jared would never find out that he had a child. He would never get to have a baby, and it was all to blame on the Cullens. I was broken out of my thoughts as the beautiful red-head vamp appeared next to me. "Goodbye," she whispered with a small smile and bit into my neck. Her teeth were razor sharp and I let out a piercing scream. It was pretty hard to explain how it felt when your blood was forcefully being drained out of your neck. It was painful, yes, and it was completely terrifying. It felt wrong and unnatural, but somehow it calmed me down, too. I knew that this was my end, and I accepted it.  
Suddenly the feeling stopped and the vamp's teeth slipped out of my neck. I screamed as the calmness ebbed away and the pain suddenly increased ten-fold. What was happening?

I heard growling in the background but I was unable to focus on it. The pain was demanding my attention. The venom was spreading slowly through my veins now, and it was absolute torture. My body spasmed with the pain and I allowed another gut-wrenching scream to escape through my lips. What the Hell was happening to me? But then it hit me. A vampire had bitten me to drain my blood. It was interrupted, and its venom was now flowing through my veins. Its venom was changing me into one of them-a soulless bloodsucking monster. Fear clenched my heart. The pack; what would they think of me now? Would they accept me? Would they…kill me? The thought was impossible to even imagine. The pain intensified yet again. I let a strangled gasp escape through my lips. I thought I heard voices but the pain was too excruciating to focus on else. After a while I had the distant feeling of something incredibly warm lifting me up, and then all was lost to me as I succumbed to unconsciousness.

The next time I was back to the world of the living it felt as though the pain had mellowed out a bit. It had left my finger tips and my feet and was slowly but surely making its way to my heart. It was hard to think through the pain but somehow I managed it. Was I going to be alright? Where was Bella? Did the pack know what happened to us? Did they find Bells, and was she dead or alive? My thoughts were interrupted as the venom started attacking my heart and I screamed. I kept on screaming for what felt like forever without even pausing for breath. I sensed other presences in the room with me but that was the least of my problems – and a little while later I could sense them leaving again. I knew without a doubt that my transformation was nearly complete. My scream cut off as my heartbeat stuttered. It beat two more times. Then all was completely silent.

The pain had completely left my body, but I was too scared to open my eyes; too afraid to move as if it would bring the pain back. I breathed in deeply through my nose and immediately wished I hadn't. The room reeked of a wet dog smell and it tickled my nose. Faintly I could also smell a delicious scent that sent my throat on fire, and I knew that it must be human. I jumped up from the bed I was in and I moved so fast that it took my mind a while to process the movement. It sort of freaked me out.

I glanced around the room. It was a pretty basic room decorated in dark wood. On the chair placed near the bed was a book called WISH me DEAD by someone named Helen Grant. I lifted it up to my nose and took a hesitant sniff, then jerked back immediately. A human must've read it quite recently because their spicy scent was all over it. I glanced out of the large window the room had and saw that it was dark, not that it bothered my new vampire eyes. I heard a laugh and my head snapped up, looking for the person from who it came, only to find no one. I felt a little confused as I made my way to the open door and peeked out. The hallway was dark and empty. I followed the sound of laughing down the stairs and into a large room. There were two women and two men in the room, chatting.

The one woman looked upset, while one of the large men was seemingly comforting her. "Listen Callie, Bella is going to come back, alright? She's just upset," he told her quietly. Bella? Could it be my Bella?

"I know Jason, I just… I should never have brought up Forks. She'll never be able to see her friends or family again," the woman – Callie, I reminded myself – said sadly.

I smiled. This was definitely Bella Swan from Forks. But then I frowned, remembering what the Jason guy had said. Bella was going to come back? From where? And more importantly, who were these people? Bella had certainly never mentioned these Quileute look-alikes. Frowning, I opened my mouth to ask what the heck was going on, when a gentle breeze carried the two women's scents) over to me. Immediately my throat was on fire and, without even thinking about it, I charged into the room with my eyes focused on Callie's jugular.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapters. As soon as I've posted all the already-written chapters, they will become longer, I swear. **

**Chapter Six **

I was done crying after a few minutes. It was a good thing that I had called Embry. He knew now that I was alright.

I walked back to Keith and handed him his cell. "Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile. I turned and left the store before he could say anything.

As I moved to the door I caught a glimpse at one of the local newspapers. Iwas shocked when I noticed it was Sunday, two days since I'd last been home. I bit my lip and continued walking until I was finally outside again. I breathed in the cool, clean air.

As I walked slowly back to Jason's house, unwelcome thoughts plagued my mind. _Would the La Push pack be able to trace the call? Is Charlie going to be alright? What happens with Victoria? What could I tell my Pack?_

These thoughts continued on and on without stop, and my mind became muddled with confusion, sadness, panic, anger at me – and at my parents, seeing as my mom had to have been unfaithful to my father to conceive me.

When I arrived at the Alpha's house, it was eerily silent. I was instantly worried, seeing as the last two days that I had been there, not once had it been as silent as it was now. I faltered on the steps leading to the front door, not sure if I should enter the house or not. What if something bad had happened? I breathed in deeply and tried to listen if anything was going on in the house. There was one slightly faint heartbeat. With caution, I continued up the steps and entered through the mysteriously broken down door. The hallway was empty. As I walked, I happened to look down at the wooden floor and I stilled with shock. Deep claw marks were raked into the wood, so deep and large that I knew it had to be the wolves. I crouched down and traced my hand gently over the grooves in the wood, a worried frown on my face. What had caused the wolves to phase right here in the house? I stood up again and continued on to the lounge. As I walked I noticed a sickly sweet smell that burned my throat and stung my nose and eyes. I clenched my fists to keep my shaking under control and entered the lounge, only to once again stop in shock. The room was completely destroyed. The couches were overturned and torn apart; the beautiful curtains were in tatters, the large TV had fallen down the table and had a large crack running the length of the screen, and the floor was once again covered in claw marks. I walked slowly to one of the overturned couches, which was where the faint heartbeat was coming from. I reached the couch and took a deep breath, noticing absentmindedly the heavy smell of blood and leech in the air. With a slightly shaking hand, I turned the couch to see who it was. Golden blonde hair matted with blood was spread beneath a pale face that I recognised as Clara's – the girl from South Africa that had killed her own brother. She was wearing tight skinny black jeans and a purple tank top that was soaked with dark blood. Clara's pale face was covered in blood and she had a nasty cut running from her right temple across her lips. Instantly I had the urge to either throw up or faint, but I quickly pushed it away. Clara was possibly dying and here I was, feeling sick at the sight of her blood.

I crouched down next to her and took her shaking right hand into my own. "Clara?" I whispered softly, wanting to see if she was conscious. "Clara, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand. It's important."

The only response that I got was a pain-filled moan. I gently shook the pale fifteen-year-old, willing her to open her eyes. "Clara, please."

Clara's eyes finally cracked open, and they quickly found my brown ones. "B-Bella?" she murmured, her eyes drooping.

I gently shook her. "Yes, it's me. Hey, you need to stay awake, alright?" At her nod, I added, "What happened?"

Clara was silent for a few minutes. "Kim…vampire…came after Callie," she muttered painfully.

I froze. Kim had completed her change? But how was that possible? It had only been two days! And she went after Callie? "Is everybody fine?" I asked the bleeding girl urgently. "Clara, please tell me nobody's hurt!"

Clara laughed a sarcastic little laugh, and then hissed in pain as her injuries were jolted. "Yeah, sure, everybody is fine. It's not like I'm bleeding or anything."

I would've punched the girl if she hadn't been injured already. "Besides you," I muttered under my breath. Louder, I said, "So what happened to you?"

"Now is NOT the fucking time to ask. Get me to a doctor, you idiot!" Clara hissed, shoving her bloody Blackberry at me. I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes. What was it with everyone and their Blackberries? With a sigh I accepted the phone and, without even realizing it, dialed Carlisle's number. The phone rang three times before the person on the other side answered. Without waiting for the person to say anything, I said, "I have an emergency. A girl got attacked by a bear. Please hurry, she's bleeding!" I then proceeded to tell the person the address and hung up without waiting for a reply. "Help is on its way," I told Clara, only to panic when I realized she was unconscious. "Clara?" I asked carefully. Receiving no reply, I slowly pressed a finger to her wrist to feel for a pulse. There was none.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Paul Lahote's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Two of my friends were missing, and it was slowly tearing my pack apart. Bella had been one of my best friends, and we had only just begun to get along. And now she was gone – likely to be dead. And Kim… Kim was my little sister. I knew that she had been expecting a baby – I wasn't clueless like the rest of my Pack. I had even bought her something special to give to Kim's baby, but now I wouldn't be able to give it to her.

I had no idea how to deal with Embry. He was feeling guilty after his fight with Bella – the girl of his dreams. But I had to admit that I would be going insane if the girl I loved was missing, presumably dead. I don't know what I could do to reassure Embry of Bella being alive. My own heart wasn't in the reassurance, so why would anyone – let alone Embry – believe me?

Jared was, well, he was a mess. His imprint was missing, meaning he could barely function. I was amazed at how strong Jared and Kim's imprint bond was – she had only been gone for two days and he was already the walking dead. Jared had stopped talking, eating, and he even stopped getting out of his bed, all in the matter of two days.

The rest of the Pack each had their own way to deal with the girls' disappearances, and I wasn't too sure if the way that they coped was a good or bad thing. Quil and Jacob stopped making jokes and had quickly turned into serious teens. Sam had upped their Patrols and had turned into a hardworking man, and had also developed a deeper hate for leeches. Emily had thrown herself into cooking and baking without ever taking a break. They had so much food now that even after the Pack had finished, there were leftovers.

And me… I was probably the only sane one left. I didn't suddenly get a stinking attitude or anything, like say Jacob. No – the only thing that happened to me was that I got rid of my temper. It was a good thing, I supposed, but I hated the circumstances under which I had lost it. I also wished that Bella and Kim could see how their disappearance had changed the whole Pack. It wasn't that I blamed them…or wait, I did actually. Blame Bella, I mean. It was the red-headed vamp that had been after her – the same vamp that had kidnapped her and Kim.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the appearance of Sam. The tall, muscular Alpha leaned against the doorframe of my room, regarding me with cool eyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice tired. I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, let alone my damned Alpha.

"It's your turn to patrol, Paul." At my incredulous look, Sam added, "You're standing in for Jared."

My anger immediately flared. "What the Hell, Sam?" I demanded angrily. "Jared can do his own patrol! It's not like he is unable to phase!"

Sam kept his calm, though his eyes flashed dangerously. "He lost his imprint, Paul, or have you forgotten?" His voice was deadly calm. "Grow a heart, will you?" Sam turned to leave, but at the last moment he stopped and turned back to face me and said, "Be ready to patrol in five. That's an order."

I quickly swallowed my irritation and stood from my bed. Damn Sam, damn Bella, and damn the stupid leech.

As I walked through the kitchen on my way to the back door I passed my mom. She was standing at the stove muttering nonsense to herself. As I passed her she turned around and quickly grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going, Paul?" she asked me with a worried frown. "Are you alright?"

"I'm headed to Emily's, mom," I told her and snagged a muffin off of the table. I bit into the chocolate and nearly moaned. I gave my mom an appreciative look. "Thanks. And I'm fine, just missing Bella and Kim."

My mother's dark eyes were sceptical, but she nodded and shooed me out of the door. I jogged to the tree line and, as soon as I was in the cover of the forest, I stripped and phased. There was a brief flash of pain as my bones broke and reset itself, but it was gone quickly. You got used to the pain after so long of being a werewolf.

I shrugged my large wolf body and started off at a jog. Even though I tried to keep my mind away from all things Bella and Kim, it kept on returning. It went to Bella, and how much I resented the fact that she had ever been involved with the damned Cullens. If it weren't for them, she never would've met the red-head leech, and she and Kim never would have been taken. But then again, if Bella hadn't befriended Jacob, she probably would've been dead ages ago…

I sighed and turned my mind to Kim as I continued running patrol. What would happen to Jared if we couldn't find his imprint? He would probably stop functioning completely… and what about Kim? Was she still alive, or had she left us for good? If she was alive, how were they being treated? Did they have food, a bed, clothes, and protection?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I finally noticed another presence in my mind. "Why are you phased?" I growled at the irritating teen, my fast pace slowing down. It was my turn to patrol and I didn't need a teenager to hear my thoughts.

"I've been phased the whole time," Seth quickly replied, giving a mental shrug.

I rolled my large wolf eyes. My ears perked as I picked up the sound of paws softly hitting the ground. The sound gradually grew louder until finally Seth's sandy wolf body fell into step beside me. It was silent for a while, thankfully, as the both of us focused on the surrounding woods. We kept a slow and relaxed pace, but our bodies were alert for if there was even a hint of a threat. I tried to keep my thoughts clear of my sudden and – admittedly unnecessary – hatred for Bella, but after a few minutes her face resurfaced in my mind, bringing the thoughts with it. _That stupid leech-girl…_

"That 'stupid leech-girl' is practically your sister."

Seth's harsh mental voice cut through my thoughts, making me slow down to a complete stop. I realized suddenly that Seth was right – Bella w_as_ my little sister. This whole thing was in no way her fault. She was innocent in all of this. If anyone was to blame, then it was **Gay**ward's fault that the fucking red-head was after Bella in the first place. _Damn Gayward and his family of sparkling leeches, _I thought angrily to myself, _If I ever see anyone of you again I'm going to rip your heads off! _And I knew that was a promise.

"Relax, Paul," Seth quickly interjected again. "No need to kill Edward – or anyone for that matter. Just… just tear them a new one!"

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply. Trust Seth to take the non-violent approach. Slowly my anger disappeared, thankfully, just in time for a third person to phase.

"Paul, your shift is over," Quil thought, and then added, "Yours too, Seth."

Seth let out a mental whoop and immediately dashed away, probably heading to his house. I nodded my large head at Quil and turned to head to Emily and Sam's house. The run was over quickly, and as soon as I spotted their house I stopped and phased in the cover of the trees. I pulled on my cut-off jeans and jogged into the house, breathing in the smell of chocolate muffins. I walked into the kitchen and stilled in the doorway, watching the sight before me. Emily was – at first glance – the perfect picture of relaxed. She was seated at the large kitchen table, her head resting on her arms. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. Her lips were pulled into a peaceful smile, and the circles under her eyes were less pronounced. The only thing marring her peaceful nap was the worried frown pulling at her eyebrows.

I smiled and entered the kitchen, taking extra care to not make a sound. I opened the fridge and grabbed myself a Coke. I jumped when I heard movement, and spun around, only to relax when I saw that Emily had woken up. Her eyes were a little bleary and unfocused as she glanced around the kitchen. "Paul?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey, Emily," I greeted her. "Want some coffee?"

She shook her head quickly, looking more awake now. "I can make some for myself, thanks Paul."

I shrugged and took a seat at the table, gulping down the Coke in large gulps. The kitchen was silent except for the sounds of Emily preparing her coffee. After a while she took a seat opposite me, the mug held between her hands.

"How're you holding up, Emi?" I asked her, trying to catch her eyes.

Emily quickly took a sip of her coffee and glanced up at me. "I'm alright, I guess," she said slowly. "I just… I miss them, you know? I mean, I know it's only been two days, but it feels like two years to me."

I nodded in understanding. It felt the same to the rest of the Pack, me included. "It sucks, I know," I told her softly with a sigh.

It was silent again for a few minutes, the only sound coming from Emily as she slowly drank her coffee. "Do you think they're alive?" she asked suddenly. My head shot up and I gave her an uncertain glance. "The two girls, I mean," she added.

I frowned. I didn't know, really. No-one did except for them. "I don't know, Emily," I said. It nearly broke my heart as I watched the hope in her eyes flicker and disappear. "I mean, who knows? What is the chance that two humans survive an encounter with a rogue vampire?"

Emily sighed, and when she spoke her voice was chocked. "I just want them to be alive," she choked out. "Even if they were turned into vampires, I'd still love them and welcome them into my home with open arms!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

I didn't know what to do or how to comfort Emily. I could only watch with an aching heart as Emily burst into heart-wrenching sobs. She hid her face in her hands as she tried to stop crying, but we both know it was useless. So with a sigh, I stood and walked over to her. I threw my arms around her and held her tight as she cried into my chest. I didn't have anything to say to her, so I just stayed silent and held her as she cried. My own eyes started to tear up, but I was determined to not let a single tear fall. Paul Lahote doesn't cry.

I wasn't sure how much time passed by before we were interrupted by Embry and Sam entering the kitchen. Sam gave a little growl and stomped to where we were standing. I quickly let go of a still-crying Emily and shot Sam an uncertain, apologetic smile. Sam, who barely acknowledged my apology, immediately gathered his fiancé into his large arms. Emily's quieted and just stayed in his arms.

I glanced at Embry and he nodded at me to go outside. I followed him through the house and into the surprisingly cold air. The sky was dark outside and covered in a layer of clouds.

"How're you holding up?" Embry asked.

I looked up and was about to reply when his cell phone rang. Embry fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" Embry asked into the phone.

With my wolfy hearing I could make out what the person on the other side said. **_"Embry?_**

It sounded like…

"Bella? Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Where's Kim? We are all worried sick!" Embry shot into the phone.

I stilled. Bella? Bella was ALIVE?!

"**_I'm safe, Em,"_** her reply came, her voice sounding choked. Oh no, what happened?

"And Kim? Bella, what about Kim?" Embry asked in a forced calm voice.

My heart froze. Was Kim alright?

By now Sam had overheard the phone call and had come out of the house, bringing Emily with him. He glanced at me with furrowed brows. I shrugged in reply and waited for Bella to reply, feeling worried.

"**_We're both safe,"_** Bella babbled out suddenly. **_"Listen Embry, you're never going to see me or hear about me again_**," Bella said suddenly, her voice strong again,**_ "None of you will. So please look after Charlie for me, okay? And tell the Pack I love them. I'm going to miss you, Em. Love you"_**

The dial tone sounded before Embry could respond. The four of us stood frozen on the spot, going over everything that we had just heard.

"Was that Bella?" someone asked, their voice shaking.

The four of us turned and spotted Jacob, Seth and Quil – who was supposed to be on patrol – looking at the phone in Embry's hand.

"Well, she's alive," I said lamely. Six pairs of eyes glared daggers at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit," Embry mumbled back.

~TWW~TWW~

Ten minutes later found the entire pack seated in Sam's kitchen. Everybody had been informed of Bella's call just minutes before, and there was excited chatter around the table. Even Jared looked a bit better, though he still looked worried. Sam was the only one who wasn't excited by the call.

"Something is wrong," Sam muttered, causing the chatter to die down. "She didn't sound right."

Immediately protests were made, but Sam lifted his hand and it was silent again. "Why was she so hesitant talking about Kim?" he asked slowly, glancing at each pack member. "There had to be a reason, and we need to find out what it is."

~TWW~THW~

After the Pack meeting ended, it was decided that I should be the one to phone Charlie. Why, I didn't know, and I found it mildly unfair. But whatever. I'm Paul Lahote, I could do this!

"_Hello?"_ the gruff voice of Charlie Swan came through the phone.

"Charlie, it's Paul Lahote. I've got some news for you."

"_Did you hear from Bella? Is my baby girl safe?" _his voice held a glimmer of hope and I had to smile.

"Yes, Chief. She called Embry from an unknown number." I then proceeded to tell him everything that Bella had said.

There was a pause and I could hear someone talking to Charlie. He cursed then turned back to speak into the phone. "Listen Paul, there's been an animal attack up at the Markham Rez, so I'll talk to you later." He hung up without waiting for a reply.

I stood still for a moment and then hurried back to Sam. "Sam!" I called, out of breath from my five minute run. Huh, I must be out of shape? "Sam, there's been an attack at Markham Reservation."

"I just heard," Sam said calmly. "A human got carried away by a newborn vampire. Whether she's alive or not remains unknown. Another human had been badly injured and had her stomach clawed by one of the Markham Pack."

I stilled. There was another Pack?! "Markham Pack?" I asked slowly. Had I heard him right? "Isn't it impossible, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "It's very much possible," was all he said. "I've known about them for a while now."

"You mean you knew, yet you kept it from us? What the Hell, Sam! You should have told us!" I exploded, my temper flaring.

"I'm afraid that I haven't told you a lot of things," Sam said tiredly. He ran a hand down his face and peeked at me from between his fingers. "We need to have a Pack meeting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Back to Bella**

I paced the room, worried thoughts plaguing my mind. Was Clara going to be alright? And what about Callie?

The last couple of days had been totally unreal. First, Kim and I had been kidnapped. I (add "had phased into a werewolf while Victoria bit Kim – who was now a vampire. I'd stormed out of my Alpha's house when I had gotten) upset, and at a grocery store I borrowed some kid's phone to call Embry to let him know that I was alive. While I was doing that, Kim had completed her change and happened upon very human Callie and Clara.

Jason had immediately phased into his wolf form after pushing Callie away from him, behind the couch. Drake had phased too, but Clara was in the way. In the process he had accidentally clawed at her stomach.

Drake had had no time to look after Clara before his Alpha and the vamp Kim started to fight. He'd jumped into the fight. He'd grabbed Kim's ankle and helped Jason drag her out of the house.

Mandy and Tyler had come running into the room, worried by the noise and screaming coming from Clara and Callie. He'd phased just as the vamp had come charging back into the room, attracted to Clara's blood.

In the ensuing fight, Callie's ribs had somehow been crushed and her spine broken. No-one knew how it happened, or whose fault it was. Mandy couldn't tell, either. Who had it been? Jason, Drake, Kim, or Tyler?

No one knew, and that was the problem.

Kim had stilled when she spotted Callie, her bloodlust forgotten. According to Mandy, everyone froze. The wolves and vampire just stared at the quickly-fading and twisted Callie. Suddenly Kim had zoomed to Callie, pulled her up, and was out of the house faster than anyone could even blink. The wolves followed after a moment. Mandy had checked on an unconscious Clara and then went screaming for help.

Which is when I'd arrived. I'd just missed the action. I called for help that never came. Clara died for a moment, but as soon as I realized that, Jacob, Damian and Mandy had arrived. They performed CPR and her heart started beating again. An ambulance had arrived, and she'd been rushed to Port Angeles's Hospital. We had followed, and all the way everything grew steadily numb inside of me.

The doctors said that Clara would be okay.

But that was nothing. Callie was still gone, and chances were she was dead. If not from being drained, then she'd surely have died from her injuries.

I felt awful about everything. This was my fault. If I hadn't dated Edward, Victoria never would've been after me. Which meant that Kim wouldn't be a vampire right now. Callie would never have been kidnapped by said vampire, and everything would've been ok.

My head snapped up at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was strange, and I still had to get used to my advanced hearing. The footfalls were heavy and soon a figure appeared. Mandy. I looked at her and slowly tears filled my eyes.

Immediately her small arms went around me. "Hey Iz, shh, it's going to be okay, you'll see," Mandy whispered as she squeezed me tightly. "Everything is going to be okay."

The words barely registered in my mind. The only thought that I had kept repeating over and over again.

_It's my fault. It's my entire fault._

Slowly the rest of my pack entered the waiting room. Everyone was silent and depressed. We had lost one of our own, and it was all thanks to me.

As if reading my mind, Jason walked over to me. Mandy let go of me and Jason gave me a long, lasting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jason," I breathed into his ear so that only he could hear.

"It's not your fault, Bella," Jason said into my neck.

A few tears dropped onto my bare shoulders and I could feel my heart slowly breaking for my Alpha. His imprint was missing, and it was once again my fault. I didn't understand though. Why was Jason hugging me? Why didn't he hate me? I mean, I would hate me.

_It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault…_

"Bella?" a musical voice asked, breaking through the numbness.

I looked up and met golden eyes. No, this couldn't be real. Carlisle had left…

"Bella, sweetie," he murmured sadly.

Jason let go of me and the wolves surrounding me growled at the vampire. I pushed through the protective cover of the wolves though and threw myself into his cold embrace.

"Carlisle!" I cried, feeling overjoyed but also overwhelming sadness. "It's my fault, Carlisle!" I don't know how he'd gotten here, or why. I was just glad he came.

"Shh, Bells," he whispered into my ear. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

I didn't question Carlisle's sudden appearance in Port Angeles, even though I knew I should. Why was he here, and when did he come? Where were the rest of the Cullens? But it didn't really matter. All I knew was that I was grateful to see my surrogate father; I was relieved to see a truly familiar face.

Carlisle's cold and strong arms held me until I stopped crying. Embarrassed, I let go of Carlisle. I wiped my face and turned to face my pack.

Jason wore a frown as his eyes flickered between Carlisle and I, his eyes confused. But after a few seconds realization slowly entered his green eyes and my Alpha offered me a half-hearted smile.

The rest of the pack, however, was furious. Drake's lips were pulled back into an ugly sneer as his green eyes bored into Carlisle's own amber ones. "Who are you?" Drake growled softly, his eyes zooming in on Carlisle's arm around my shoulders.

"What's going on, Bella?" Damian asked me, his voice hard. "What is he to you?"

"Why the Hell are you touching the vamp?" Jason joined in angrily.

They continued to demand answers and it was seriously pissing me off. How the Hell was I supposed to answer if they didn't even give me a chance?

"ENOUGH!" I yelled at the three, and even I could hear the heavy order in my voice. "Shut the Hell up and let me talk, you idiots!"

I don't know who was more shocked when the three wolves did as I instructed. Me, Mandy, Jason, the trio, or Carlisle.

"How did you" – Jason started, but I cut in.

"I don't know, alright? I'm just me, Bella Friggen Swan!"

"What you did, Bella, was an Alpha or Beta order," Jason said softly with a frown.

I was confused, but I knew what he meant. I decided that it wasn't important right now. "Guys, this is Carlisle Cullen. He was my surrogate father, and my vampire boyfriend's adoptive father." I nodded at Carlisle. There was silence as I turned to Carlisle. "And Carlisle, this is Damian Marx, Drake Anderson, Jacob Crowley, and my Alpha Jason Meraz." I pointed to each man in turn. "Lastly, that over there is Mandy Perks, an imprint," I gestured to the silent girl.

There was a brief moment of silence. Carlisle stepped forward then and offered a hand to Jason. "Nice to meet you," he said in a friendly voice.

Jason forced a smile out and, shaking his hand, said, "Likewise."

Just then a doctor appeared next to Mandy and everyone's attention was directed at her. She gave an uncomfortable smile as she eyed the big men. "Dr Carlisle, good to see you," she stated with surprise when she finally spotted Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "The same goes to you, Dr du Toit. You have a friend of ours here, and I understand that you've been treating her?"

Dr du Toit nodded. "She's made a startling recovery, and will be able to go home in the next two days or so."

I was shocked. How was it that she was already mostly healed?! But I shoved the thought away and joined in on the happy whoops of my pack. Clara was okay and alive! With a big smile on my face I was finally able to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

I can't get it out of my mind  
How you were left to bleed...  
Was it how you dressed?  
Or how you act?  
I can't believe  
How they could act so violently,  
Without regret,  
Well, we will not forget...  
- We Are The Others by Delain

**Chapter Nine  
**

**Tuesday**:

It's been two days since the whole incident with Kim, Callie and Clara. My pack couldn't find a trace of either Kim or Callie, and it was slowly eating at my Alpha's heart and mind. Jason hadn't slept more than five hours over the last two days, and, quite frankly, it was worrying us all. At least Clara was home now.

Drake, Jason and Damian blamed me like I knew they would. Even though they'd been friendly to me when I'd first arrived, they wouldn't spare me a glance now. It hurt me a lot more than I'd like to show, so I tried my best to keep it inside. They'd forgive me, hopefully soon.

Carlisle went back to wherever it was the Cullens lived now, but he'd promised to come back to me soon. He he'd promised to tell me everything, including why he'd been in Port Angeles.

No one was talking to me. Life was going on though, slowly but surely.

**Sunday**:

It'd been a week since anyone had heard from Callie and Kim. Jason had stopped functioning, which led to Drake (the beta) to step in as Alpha. I knew from the looks he shot me that he wanted nothing more than to throw me out of their Reservation, but as I was a part of the Pack protecting Markham, he couldn't do anything to me. He'd tried, but he was immediately shot down by the Elders. They liked me, they'd said, and they wouldn't allow anyone to throw me out. I was a part of their community now, and Drake and the others had to accept that.

But judging from their looks, they never would.

Tyler was the only one to stand by me, though he didn't talk to me either. It was the kind of silent support, and even though I hated not talking to anyone I appreciated his support. It reassured me that not everybody hated me.

Even Mandy avoided me, and it hurt me so much. It wasn't my fault that Callie was gone, and I really wished they'd stop blaming me. It'd make life that much easier.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked Jacob softly, hesitantly, Sunday evening as I stood in front of him. I offered him a cup of coffee which he accepted rather reluctantly. I sat down on the couch opposite of Jacob, watching him nervously.

"I don't hate you, Bella," he said, though his jaw was clenched as he said this. "We just don't want to talk to you."

Ouch, that hurt. I shakily stood up and hurried out of the room. I couldn't face anyone now. Not even Jacob. I ran out of the room and into the wooded area behind the house. I felt myself shaking, but I didn't know if it was because of anger or the sobs I was trying to suppress. In the end I decided that it was both.

**Wednesday:**

I didn't come out of my room anymore. Nobody wanted to see me, and I didn't want to see anybody. They hated me for bringing a vampire into their lives, even though it hadn't been intentionally. They would blame me as long as I lived, and I wasn't sure if I could survive that.

"Done moping yet?"

My head shot up in surprise. I hadn't even noticedher enter my room. "Clara, what are you doing here?"

The pale blonde girl shrugged and sat down at the end of my bed. "I'm over everyone being angry with you," she said. "It's not like it was your fault or anything."

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as I stared open-mouthed at her. "Are you for real?"

Clara rolled her grey eyes. "Not everyone is a dick, Bella."

"Could've fooled me," I muttered under my breath. From Clara's smirk, I could tell she'd clearly heard me. Pretending otherwise, I lamely asked her, "So, what's up?"

Clara just raised an eyebrow at me. Shrugging, I took the time to study the clothes she wore. She was dressed in tight black skinny jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. She wore a black batman hoodie, and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. If you looked at her now you wouldn't say that just a week and a half ago, she'd nearly died.

"You should get out of your room," Clara commented, "It's unhealthy to be in here for so long without any fresh air."

I snorted. "I'm not going out there."

"What, you scared?" Clara shot back, a challenging smirk on her face.

Feeling my face flush, I shook my head. "No," I mumbled.

The blonde girl studied me a few seconds. "Why didn't you ask me why I killed my brother?" I gave her a confused look, and she added, "The others did immediately."

I was grateful for the subject change, though I wasn't sure if I was going to like the new one. "It's none of my business," I told her after a while. "I mean, if you wanted to tell me why you…killed him, you would've told me."

Clara only hummed in response. "My brother was a werewolf," she stated boldly.

My eyebrows lifted in response. "Oh, like us?"

Clara shook her head. "Oh no, though I wish he was," she said, smiling sadly. "My brother was a Child of the moon, much like your stereotypical werewolf. He was allergic to silver and he changed on full moons. He hated what he was, and how he and his friend were changed by someone they thought was their friend.

On his fifth change, his girlfriend Anmari showed up at our house unexpectedly. I wasn't home at the time, so I couldn't chase her away. Anmari happened upon Adriaan, my brother, and he couldn't control himself. The wolf had taken him over.

When I arrived home the next day, I found a bloody and naked Adriaan crying over Anmari's torn apart body. I tried to help my brother, but he snarled at me with the eyes of The Wolf. He growled at me to kill him, with tears in his eyes. I didn't want to, but my brother was losing control of The Wolf again. I knew the only way for me to survive – and to save my brother – was to kill him and allow him to be with his Anmari again.

So I went to my room and grabbed my special silver knife – the one that Adriaan bought me for an emergency like this one. I slit his throat and watched him die. After that I called one of his werewolf buddies who happened to be my best friend, and he helped me to create an accident scene. Afterwards I went to his home, and the rest is history."

I stayed silent in shock and amazement. First – we weren't werewolves AND children of the moon existed. Secondly, Clara wasn't the coldblooded murderer I thought her to be. No, her brother had begged her to kill him and had done what he'd asked.

"How old were you when this happened?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"It happened in the beginning of last year, so I was thirteen. I only turned fourteen two months later in April," the blonde replied slowly.

I nodded. I didn't want to ask her for too many details, and I didn't want to give her pity. I knew that she wouldn't like it. So instead I told her honestly, "You were really brave to do that."

The corners of Clara's mouth lifted up in a ghost smile. Her eyes were thanking me silently and I smiled in return. "You really think so?" she asked me.

"Yes, you were. I would never have had the guts to do what you did. The guilt would eat me alive and I know that I would never be able to live with myself," I told her. Seeing her sad expression, I quickly went on. "I'm not saying what you did is wrong, Clara. I'm just saying I never would have been brave enough to put someone I love out of their misery. You see, I'm too selfish. Like with Kim, for example. I allowed her to change into a vampire even though I knew she would rather die. That is how selfish I am, Clara, and it's not right. Thanks to my selfishness you got hurt really bad. You could've _died_, Clara, and it'd be my entire fault. And thanks to me, Callie is gone. _I_ tore this pack apart. Not Kim, me."

Silent tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to stop them as I was sick of crying by now, but they just kept on coming. Wave after wave of guilt crashed into me, dragging me under. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to breathe again, not until I saw Callie and Kim again.

**_Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX_**

**Kim's POV**

"That's _not_ how you do it," I growled irritably at the stubborn girl. I grabbed the deer roughly out of the raven's hands, snapped its neck, and slowly bit into it. As I drank, I kept my eyes on the black haired girl the whole time to make sure she got the point. After draining the tasteless thing, I quickly dug a hole and buried the carcass. I wiped my hands on my bloody sweats and glared pointedly at Callie. Being an imprint, I thought that the raven-haired beauty would at least know what being a vampire entailed. Clearly not, I thought as I watched the vampire opposite me.

Callie was standing opposite of me, staring dejectedly at the fluffy rabbit at her feet. The fluffy rabbit that she failed to drain, might I add. Seriously, Callie was an epic fail of a vampire. When Callie noticed my glare, she quickly grabbed the rabbit and sunk her teeth into its furry neck. After a few seconds the rabbit was drained and dropped onto the floor. Callie shot me a grimace.

"Yeah, I know the taste sucks," I told her while rolling my eyes. "But we'll get used to it. At least I hope we do."

"You really suck at being a helpful mentor," Callie told me sourly, her once-blue-now-red eyes glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Not my fault, I'm only like three days older than you since I changed like right before you did."

The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes. "And guess whose fault it is I'm a vampire?"

I mock-glared at her. "It's the Cullens'," I told her. Heh, I really love blaming them for everything…

"Who? Who's the Cullens?"

I rolled my eyes. _Oh boy, time to fill her in. Let's make sure she tears them a new one if she ever gets to meet them! _"The Cullens are these assholes who moved into Forks a while ago…" And I told her every little detail.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Meeting Samantha**

"Shit, shit, _shit_. OW, that hurt Bella!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. I glanced down at Damian with a smirk on my face. The damn bastard wanted to mess with me, so he deserved what he got.

"Ohhhh, did you just tackle and punch Damian?"

I grinned at Clara as she appeared next to me in a flash. "Yep, pretty much."

The blonde cocked her head to the side as she assessed the groaning shape shifter. "Gosh, what did you do to him?"

"Take a wild guess," I replied. The both of us glanced down at the brunette grabbing at his private bits.

"Ouch," Clara winced, "That must've hurt."

"You have no idea how much," Damian growled from the floor.

Clara laughed and tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder. "Whatever you did," Clara giggled, "I'm about 99% sure you deserved it!"

"I didn't!" he yelled as he finally sat up. "I tried to apologize and the bitch attacked me! For nothing!"

I burst out laughing. "Thanks for calling me a female dog, Damie, I _really_ appreciate the compliment." Then turning to Clara, I said to her, "He told me he was sorry for reacting badly to me bringing a leech into your lives. He smiled, and then promptly told me he had the hots for me."

There was a moment of shocked silence, followed by Clara's crazy laughter. She was laughing so loud she tripped and fell down onto the floor, accidently dragging me down with her. I landed with an 'oof!' and bonked my head against Damian's knee. Clara was still laughing crazily with tears now running down her face.

"What's so funny about it?" Damian grumbled as he rubbed his knee.

I smiled secretly at Clara, who flashed Damian an impish smile. We both had thought Damian was gay, but apparently not. "Nothing," she sung as she shakily stood up.

I laughed and accepted her offered hand to pull me up. "Thanks!"

Clara hooked her arm through mine and started to pull me out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Damian shouted to our retreating backs. "Why did you attack me? BELLA!"

Our laughing drowned his voice out as we ran out of the house. When we reached the end of the street we slowed down to a walk. The day was beautiful and for once the sun was shining brightly. It was absolutely amazing to feel the heat of the sun on our backs, and I breathed in deeply.

"Don't you love the sun?" Clara and I asked at the exact same time, causing us to go into another fit of laughter.

After a while we had calmed down and had finally reached the salon. "Why are we here again?" I asked her with a groan.

"You need a make-over!" she replied happily. "And so do I!"

I shook my head in mock-sadness. "Oh yeah, I remember now. My poor hair has got to go."

Clara laughed and together we walked into the salon. It was surprisingly large and decorated in loads of different cheerful colours. The salon smelled of some fresh scent that I couldn't place. The atmosphere was lively and welcoming. I found myself liking it a lot. Some of the hairdressers were dressed in really strange clothing. It looked like straps of cloth that had been randomly sown together to form some outfit. It was strange, but all in all I found the whole place wonderful.

I was directed to one of the seats by my hairdresser. She was a beautiful woman who looked to be around forty-five years old. She had dark russet skin and curly black hair, along with high cheekbones and chocolate-coloured eyes. "What do you want me to do, dearie?" she asked me as she played with my hair.

I shrugged. "Surprise me! As long as I look completely different," I told her.

Mrs Lu smiled at me with a glint in her eye and I found myself smiling back. "You just relax and I'll be done with you in no time."

**_Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX_**

"No time my ass," I muttered to myself when we finally left the salon two and a half hours later. "You just relax, dearie, and I'll be done with you in no time," I imitated Mrs Lu's voice sarcastically and huffed.

Clara barked out a laugh next to me. "Hey, those two and a half hours were worth it!"

I glanced at Clara and I had no choice but to agree with her. She looked amazing. Her dark blonde hair had been dyed a little lighter, making it look better with her pale complexion. It had been layered and her choppy fringe now hung just a bit over her right eyebrow. With the layers, her hair had more body and its curls were more manageable now.

"Okay, yeah, it was," I reluctantly agreed. As we walked on in silence I thought about my appearance now. Darker and lighter highlights had been added to my hair, which had been cut to about my shoulders and was layered gently. In my fringe a single white streak had been added to represent me in my wolf form. At first I thought it'd look stupid, but in reality it actually looked nice. The shorter hair actually suited me better than the longer hair, and I found myself liking the lightness of it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the beach," Clara replied. "Some of my friends are there and they want to meet you."

I mock-groaned. "Great, I'm going to hang out with a bunch of fifteen year olds! Damn!"

Clara lightly punched my shoulder. "Shut up. You're going to like them."

"Sure, sure," I replied, unconvinced.

The walk to the beach was short and soon we were approaching a group of about five teens, three of them guys and two girls. Two of the guys looked identical – shortish, darkly tanned skin, nice muscled bodies, black shaggy hair, and cute dimples. The third guy had lighter skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes. I recognized him as the guy from the store – Keith, if I remembered correctly.

The two girls were complete opposites of each other, though. One girl was tall, wore tight clothing, and had legs that went on for miles. Her hair was pin-straight and black, and her skin was darkly tanned.

The other girl, however, had light skin. She was what Paul jokingly would call a paleface – with other words she was like me. She was of average height, with curly red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey guys," Clara greeted them. "This is Bella. Bell, this is the twins Rick and Nick," she pointed to the twins, "That is Renn," she pointed to the tall beautiful girl, "This is Keith," she pointed to the grocery store guy, "And this is Samantha." Lastly she pointed at the red-head.

I smiled at them somewhat forcedly and said, "Nice to meet you guys. And hi again, Keith."

Being singled out, the brunette blushed and ducked his head. The twins wolf-whistled and Renn gave Keith an odd look. "How do you know her?" she asked, and I was surprised at how low her voice was. I expected it to be high-pitched, so it was a nice surprise.

Keith shrugged and shot me a helpless look. I cleared my throat and said, "I borrowed his phone once when I lost mine." I shrugged to make it look like no big deal.

Renn still looked a bit sceptical but nodded her head. She lifted a perfect eyebrow and asked Clara, "Did you do something to your hair? It looks different."

For some reason I had the feeling that Renn was a bitch in disguise, but as I watched Clara blush deeply I knew all she wanted was her approval. So I said nothing and continued to watch.

"I layered it some," she muttered, for some reason shy. "And added highlights."

I lifted an eyebrow at the lie but watched as Renn slowly started smiling. "It looks really nice," she said sincerely with a smile. She lifted a strand of her hair and playfully flicked it. "You passed."

"YES!" Nick – or Rick – exclaimed and ran to pull the blushing blonde into a tight hug. She softly cried out and winced though and quickly pulled away. I scrunched my nose in sympathy as she pressed a hand gently on her wound.

Nick – I knew it was Nick since I realized he had earrings in that I hadn't noticed before – looked confused down at Clara. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Clara quickly faked a smile and said, "No, I'm fine."

Rick, who was standing next to Renn, snorted. "Why did you cry out, then?"

Clara's eyes narrowed at the tall twin and angrily said, "I'm fine, damn it. The guys just tackled me and I got hurt. Okay?"

It dawned on me that she never told her friends that she was attacked by a wolf…

The twins and Keith seemed to accept this until Renn spoke up. "Lift your shirt."

"I'm sorry, what?" Clara asked, shocked. "I'm not lifting my shirt in front of Keith and the twins!"

"Lift your shirt, Clara, please," Samantha said quietly.

I started; I had forgotten the red-head was there! Clara shook her head quickly and said firmly, "I'm not lifting my shirt."

The five teens had formed a circle around her now, with Clara clutching my arm. People were starting to stare so I took a deep breath and muttered, "Guys, chill. People are staring at us."

Rick bared his teeth and said, "Let them stare, we don't care."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed that he rhymed, but right now I was too focused on the yellow gleam that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. What the hell was that?

Nick shot a glare at his brother. "If she doesn't want to lift her shirt, then she doesn't have to lift her damn shirt."

I was really confused and noticed that Clara looked scared out of her mind. "What the Hell is going on here?" I hissed softly, mindful of the other beach goers. When no-one answered, I said, "Clara? Tell me, right now!"

For a tense moment no-one said anything. Nick was worriedly glancing between his brother, Renn and Clara. Finally Renn shook her head and said, "Nothing is going on. We've gotta run now, Clara. See you whenever." And with that, the five teens left.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all," I told Clara.

She snorted. "I don't know what was up with them." She shrugged and added, "Let's go to Jason's."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"_It's been 13 days since locals Isabella Swan and Kimberly Yule went missing. Police searches have brought up nothing, and the public are starting to think that it is a hopeless case. Here are some of Isabella and Kimberly's concerned friends."_

_The screen flashed onto two pale girls. One of the girls was tiny with wild, curly brunette hair blowing in the slight breeze. Jessica Stanley. Next to her was a girl around 6"0 who had light brown hair and wore fancy glasses. Angela Webber. Both girls wore concerned expressions._

"_We're just, like, so worried about Bella! She's one of our best friends, and when we heard that she'd gone missing, we were devastated. I just wish that the BEEP who stole her and that Kim girl would rot in hell!" Jessica cried, tears streaming down her face. Her friend put a comforting arm around her, and looked sadly into the camera. "Please, whoever you are…please return our friends back to where they belong."_

_Next, the screen flashed onto a group of about six Quileute men. They each had dark russet skin and dark, short hair. The leader, Sam Uley, stepped forward to speak into the camera. "We are deeply troubled by the disappearances of our friends. Kim and Bella are two of our own, and we protect what is ours. Bella and Kim were viciously and violently removed from their homes and loved ones. We want them back, and we want justice. We're coming for you."_

_This was followed by a war cry from the five men standing behind their leader. "You have been warned," was Sam Uley's last words, and the camera was once again back on the news anchor. "The disappearances of the two young adults continue to baffle the police…"_

Clara switched the TV off with a sigh and turned to watch me carefully. "You shouldn't have watched the news, Bella," she told me sternly. "You know it will only upset you further."

I laughed bitterly and said, "At least I get to see my friends, right?"

Clara shrugged and took a seat next to me. Today her blonde curls were done up in a messy ponytail, with her fringe pinned up out of her eyes. She was dressed warmly for the extremely cold weather – sweatpants, a large t-shirt, one of Jason's hoodies, and some warm boots.

I wore a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved top that wasn't too hot or too cold. I still found it difficult to understand that I no longer felt the cold. I was just like the La Push pack now, what with my extreme body heat. I found myself missing them and thinking about them constantly, wondering what they were up to. Seeing them now on the news, so determined to find me, warmed my heart considerably.

"Do you think I'd ever be able to go home?" I asked Clara, but it was someone else who answered me.

"Eventually you will be allowed to go, just to put the Police and your family at rest," Jason's deep voice said from the doorway. I barely stopped my mouth from falling open. IT IS ALIIIIVE!

As if reading my thoughts, Jason shot a glare at me and Clara burst out laughing. Confused, I demanded, "What?"

"Of course I'm alive, Izzie," Jason growled at me, baring his teeth a little.

Clara was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Somehow, she forced the words out, "I c-can't believe you said that t-to your Al-alpha!"

But…"I didn't say anything! I…I _thought _it."

Stunned silence followed that statement. Two pairs of eyes looked bewilderedly at me, and I was sure my face looked the same.

_I could project my thoughts._

Our stunned silence was interrupted by Drake walking into the room. He shot a confused glance at Clara and I, and a raised eyebrow at Jason's appearance in the room. "What's going on?"

Jason shook his head and said, "No nothing. What's news, Drake?"

His answer was quite shocking. "We've got a new Pack member, a fifteen year old girl named Samantha Reid."

The name rang a distant bell. "As in Clara's friend?" I asked, shocked. I'd only met the girl yesterday!

Drake nodded. "We could use some help, Clara, Bella."

Five minutes later found the whole pack in a small clearing about a mile away from Jason's house. The wolves formed a circle, and in the middle was a smallish wolf. Its fur was a dark reddish-brown colour that matched Samantha's hair perfectly. Terrified thoughts coming from her made the pack collectively wince.

"_Hey Samantha, its Bella," _I sent to her, hoping to calm her down some._"Here's what happened to you…"_

After another hour or so Samantha had calmed down enough to phase back into a human again. Right now the terrified girl was in Clara's room, with the rest of the pack seated in Jason's living room.

"We're an oddly large pack," Damian remarked. Murmurs of agreement followed his simple observation.

"We're not that big," I said, "We're only six – well seven, including Samantha."

Jason hummed in agreement. "But we need to figure out why there has been recent phasings. We've had two in the last month – Samantha and Bella. Before they came it was Jacob. What could be triggering transformations?"

I cleared my throat. "Vampires," I told the wolves, "The vampire who kidnapped me, bit Kim. Kim's presence may have caused Samantha to phase."

"But the terrified girl's change could only be triggered by nearby vampires," Tyler started, and I finished, "So Kim must be nearby."

**_Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxX_**

"Kim, can I… can I ask you something?" a quiet voice asked.

I looked up from the yellowed newspaper with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Callie. Of course," I replied.

The raven haired vampire didn't say anything though. She nervously played with her fingers, which I found strange. Callie was almost never nervous. She was fierce, strong, and sure of herself. In the short period of time that I've known her, she'd only been nervous once – when I had forced her to eat her first bunny.

"Kim, who is," she started. She swallowed thickly before quietly saying, "Who is Jason?"

I was sure that, if I still had a heartbeat, mine would've stopped right then and there. _Callie doesn't know who Jason is?!_

"It's just…his name keeps popping up in my mind," Kim murmured. "I have no idea who he is, but I feel like I should know him. You know? I feel as if he's someone really important, and every time his face flashes into my mind I have this terrible ache…right here."

I watched as she placed her hand on her chest, right above her dead heart. My own heart clenched as her words sunk in.

She continued, "I'm missing someone I don't even know, and I have no idea why. Don't get me wrong, I mean he's really attractive. He has these amazing, really deep emerald green eyes that peer into your soul. His hair is thick and dark, cut just to past his ears. He's tall and well built…he's the man of my dreams. Except for the fact that we can't dream, of course."

I stayed silent. I didn't know how to reply as my mind stayed blank. What was I supposed to tell her? That Jason Meraz was her werewolf boyfriend, and that he thought Callie was dead? That I was the one to rip her away from her cosy life, the one to change her into the monster she was now?

"Callie," I began, but my voice trailed off. I swallowed deeply and bit my lip.

Callie's crimson red eyes flickered over to meet mine. She smiled a sad little smile. "I just wish I knew who he was, you know? He just seems so special, and all I want to do is grab him and cuddle with him." She chuckled softly. Shaking her head she went on, "I know it sounds silly... but I want to kiss him. I want to be _his _and nobody else's. But why is that, Kim? I don't understand. Can you help me understand?" Callie's eyes stared deeply into my similar ones, begging with me. Begging to understand, to just know what was happening to her.

"I thought you knew who Jason was?" I half-asked half-said to Callie. "When you woke up, you knew exactly who he was."

The raven haired vampire opposite me frowned, confusion leaking into her eyes. "I did?" she questioned quietly. "I don't remember who he is now, though."

Immediately I was concerned. Why couldn't she remember the wolf that had imprinted on her? Softly, slowly, I began to tell her who exactly Jason Meraz was. Her expression kept changing, but I didn't once stop. "And he will hate me forever. He's the love of your life, Callie…and I took you away from him."

Callie was silent for a moment. Her eyes stared unseeingly into the distance, and I just knew vague human memories were flashing through her mind. I waited patiently, and a little worried. Why couldn't Callie remember some stuff?

"Oh my gosh, how could I ever forget him?" Callie suddenly cried, horrified with herself. I jumped a bit, but I pretended I wasn't bothered. Then I was suddenly tackled in a strong vampire hug that sent me crashing a few feet into the ground. I spat dirt and Callie's hair out of my mouth. "Uhm, why exactly are we hugging again?" I muttered, trying to push the pesky raven off of me.

Callie let go of me and with a flash she was up and dancing around. In another flash I was also standing again, watching her and feeling a little weirded-out. The raven haired vampire was doing a dance I didn't have a name to. It was this weird shaking of the arms in the air and moving your body in rhythm side-to-side, then up and down, then all over. Every now and then she would lower herself on to the wet ground, so that one knee was flat on the ground in a proposal move, with her arms still waving in the air. Then she would dance around again – if you could call it that – and sing in some language I didn't understand for the life of me. I gasped when she suddenly did a face plant, but frowned when she immediately got up and repeated that move a few times randomly. What the he-double-matches was she doing?

Things were taking a weird turn. Completely freaked out, and more than just a little worried for my vampire friend's mental state – I backed away slowly and carefully, not wanting to alert her to my presence again. When I was an acceptable distance away, I turned and high-tailed it out of there.

Only to run into something rock-hard.

Another vampire.

Groaning from my position on the ground, I turn on my death glare at the vampire who knocked me over. He had extremely pale skin and dark crimson red eyes that showed he was hungry. The vampire was dressed in a large black coat. He wore a necklace around his neck with a large and fancy _V _on it, and seemed to be made of pure gold. He seemed physically young– around fifteen or sixteen. He gave off an aura of danger and power that had me feeling weak.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his voice deep.

Feeling a bit weird, I quickly stood up and gazed at him through narrow eyes. My vampire instincts were telling me to _run, run, run._ But instead I stiffly said, "My name is Kim."

"How old are you?" he bit out.

"I'm a newborn," I replied, somewhat uncomfortable now. Like jeez, what was with the stupid questions anyway?

"How old exactly? Who is your Sire," were his next questions.

I didn't know why the heck he wanted to know that, but I felt compelled to answer. "I'm about two weeks old. My sire is Victoria – a red-headed _bitch_." I bit my lip and did a mental face-palm. The word had just slipped out. Oops.

The vampire was not amused. "Do you know who I am?" he demanded softly.

Jeez, this guy liked demanding things. It was sort of pissing me off by now. "No, I just met you. How the heck am I supposed to know you?!"

He growled, but I could tell it wasn't at me. He was seriously annoyed. "Where can I find this Victoria?" he asked me.

I shrugged, which was very un-vampy like. Not that I cared or anything. "Last I heard, Seattle."

He nodded, recognition sparking in his eyes. "Ah, yes. With the newborns." He was quiet for a moment. He looked up at me with hard eyes and asked, "Why aren't you with the rest of Victoria's newborns?"

"I'm sorry, what? What newborns? Where?" For effect, I spun around in a circle. Then I offered the vampire opposite me a confused smile. "Uhm, I'm the only newborn as far as I know."

Then, as if to prove me wrong, Callie came crashing into me. I fell down hard and groaned. What was it with me and people crashing into me? Callie laughed happily and jumped up again. She turned to the older vampire and said, "Hi, I'm Callie. Who are you?"

Surprisingly, he answered her. "I'm Alec of the Volturi. Nice to meet you, Miss Callie."

As he and Callie started to chat, something in the back of my mind was nagging me. I fought past my very unclear human memories to the night before Bella and I was attacked. She had mentioned someone – or well, a group called the Volturi. She'd told me that they were basically vampire royalty, and that Edward warned her of them. They were there to ensure that the existence of vampires were kept a secret…which it wasn't. Bella knows about them, and so did I before I was turned. The wolves all know about them…

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed and thumped back down to the feather-soft earth.

Alec made a sound of amusement. "You are one clumsy vampire, are you not?"

I grumbled a bit at that and scowled at the laughing pair. "Whatever. Callie and I need to go, like, right now," I said strongly.

"We do?" Callie asked, confused.

Gosh, I swear that woman had different personalities. I was about to reply but Alec beat me to it.

"This is very uncharacteristic of me…but would the two of you like to visit Volterra and meet the Kings? I know they'd be very _interested _in meeting you."

"YES!" Callie yelled, looking psyched.

_Oh, crap…_

Now I had an insane vampire and a bunch of Royals for company. Life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Alright folks. After this chapter things will get more serious and dark. You have been warned. Also, I'm looking for a beta and a co-author. PM me if you're interested.**


End file.
